Gone Wolf
by Allebasii
Summary: the Cullen's go to africa for a month to help with the malaria outbreak. Just long enough for Bella to visit jacob. only problem? while there, she discovers she's a werewolf when she phases for the first time and imprints. TAKES PLACE IN ECLIPSE!
1. Imprint

CHAPTER ONE: CHANGE

(This takes place in early Eclipse, Bella still hasn't found out about the wolves yet…)

Gone Wolf Chapter One: Change.

(BellaPoV)

The Cullen's were leaving. Leaving for an _entire month_. Esme had decided that they needed a family vacation, and they were all going to Africa to do a bunch of things they couldn't do here. Edward wanted to hunt a cheetah because they are so fast, Jasper; a Black Mamba snake, Emmett wanted to wrestle with a "real" lion because he says the ones here aren't strong as "real" ones... Alice and Rosalie wanted to get some new African dresses.

Carlisle was going there to help with the malaria problem and to try and find a cure for the disease. Which he probably would.

Edward was worried about leaving me alone; especially after what happened when he tried to remove himself from my life. I mentally shuddered.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked staring into my eyes.

I grimaced, "Just wondering about what Alice will buy in Africa…. Be sure to tell me how many dresses and other clothing Alice plans to get me when you get there." I warned him.

"I'll call before we get off the plane so you'll have time to run for the hills." He promised with a chuckle.

"Edward! Come on we're leaving!" Esme called in her motherly voice.

He rolled his eyes and leaned foreword to kiss me quickly and turned and ran to Carlisle's black Mercedes. Emmett waved from the back door and shouted:

" Don't do anything funny while we're gone!"

I blushed and could see Rosalie hit him in the head giggling. Alice called out of the window as they drove past:

" I'll get you _tons _of new clothing for you; you'll love them!" she cried smiling. I cringed, hoping she didn't mean that literally. I could hear them all laugh softly at my reaction.

Then _Edward_ called sticking his head out the back window:

"Take care of my heart---." He shouted;

"I've left it with you!" I called finishing his sentence.

As they drove out of sight to the airport, I finally let my remorse appear on my face.

I would miss all of them. This week would take forever to pass.

I climbed into my truck and thought of what I would make for Charlie's dinner… Maybe I'll make some steak and potatoes like I had when I'd first moved in with him or…hmm. Already I was bored, I'd already thought of what to make and now I had nothing to do but go shopping. I stopped by the house to get my purse and told Charlie I was going to get groceries. As I drove to the store in my ancient red Chevy, I listened to the engine's roar as I pushed it to fifty.

I thought about Jacob, and how much I missed him: My best friend who had helped me when I was at my worst; he had lit up my days like a sun, and I hadn't seen him in months, ever since we went to the movie's with Mike. I'd never found out what was wrong with him. My phone calls were ignored; and whenever I drove to their house no one was home. I really missed him a lot. Maybe I could visit him while the Cullen's were gone, but I'd have to be sneaky about it though. Hmmm…

One week later

"Wow Bella that was great!" Charlie said after he had polished off the extra serving of steak and potatoes he'd eaten, I had eaten two servings as well. Must be a growth spurt. .

"Thanks dad." I said. Then I hesitated. "Dad, I was wondering, could I go to Jake's house tomorrow?" I asked.

He looked surprised, and happy. "Sure Bella, why wouldn't you be able to?" he said.

I shrugged, and then smiled, "well I'm going to bed…" I yawned. " Night, Dad." I said and walked up stairs. After I had taken a shower and put on my old Sweat pants and shirt for pajamas, I crawled under the blanket and fell asleep.

The next morning, I got up at 9o'clock and went downstairs for breakfast, after I had made Charlie his, I ran out the door shouting: "Cya dad, I'll be back later!" and drove towards La Push.

That's when I started to feel really strange… I felt as though some instinct was pulling me to la Push, like my life depended on me getting there. It was almost impossible to ignore. I drove faster, and my truck groaned and roared louder as I pushed it over 55,..60..,65… the truck's roar was deafening, and I saw some smoke come out of the engine. I pulled in front of Jake's yard just as the engine sputtered and died with a dull _clunk._

I saw Billy; Jacob's dad staring out of the window at me in surprise. I ignored it and leaped out of the truck, slammed the door shut and walked up to the house. When I got to the door, Billy had opened it already and looked up at me from his wheelchair.

"Hey Bella, how come you're here… is Charlie ok?" he asked concern in his voice; he must of noticed how fast I was driving.

" I just wanted to see Jacob." I said, the pull was getting harder to ignore.

He looked reluctant,

"He's not here, Bella, he's out with some of his friends." He said, not looking me in the eye.

I heard people whispering almost silently in the back yard. One of the voices was Jacob's… he sounded miserable. I felt rage wash through me; how dare he LIE to me _Again_!?!

" I know he's here Billy," I said, "and you're not going to stop me from seeing him!" I snarled.

"Bella, he's not here." Billy said slowly, probably hearing the anger in my voice.

I felt a shiver of heat roll down my back; I was so enraged that I was trembling. I glared at him.

" Bella? Is something wrong?" he asked staring at me.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG? _YES!_ THERE IS _SOEMTHING_ _WRONG_, YOU'RE TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING FROM ME AND I _KNOW_ THAT JAKE IS HERE!!" I shrieked, at him my entire body shaking in rage. He had begun to roll away when I started screaming at him, and I could see panic clear on his face.

That's when I felt myself explode into a million pieces and I howled in shock. I panicked, backing out of the house, looking wildly around, and saw six or seven people run around the building, they all stopped in shock when they saw me. I was shaking uncontrollably and I was crouched down on the ground whimpering in fear. I didn't know what was happening. The pull, almost forgotten in my rage, was stronger than ever, and was urging me to go towards the group. One of them stepped foreword slowly, his hands raised, and I recognized Sam Uly, the leader of the la Push "cult" who had terrified Jake until he was brain washed.

"Bella?" he asked incredulously. I only stared at him shaking. He stepped foreword again, and I stepped backwards.

"Bella, it's ok, just stay calm…" he looked behind him, and said to someone I couldn't see: "you two, go shift so we can explain…what's happening." He said slowly, looking a little confused himself. I saw two people disappear around the corner, and seconds later, two huge wolves appeared around the corner. At the same time, two voices reverberated in my head and I could hear everything they were thinking. The reddish-brown one that I had seen before was avoiding my eyes looking to the side as if he where embarrassed.

_It's ok Bella, it me, Jake…_said Jacob's voice.

_Hi Bella, I don't know if you remember me, but it's me, Seth Clearwater! Being a werewolf is _awesome! He said in my mind excitedly

I couldn't believe it, these were the wolves I'd seen that day in the meadow with Laurent… I shuddered remembering. That's when I remembered something else, a story told to me by Jake when I'd first found out about the Cullen's… about how Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves… _oh my god…but, but, how did _this _happen_?? I demanded staring at Sam, afraid to look at the wolves standing next to me, their thought's quiet.

_We don't know…do you have a distant Quileute relative?_ Asked Jacob's voice. How could this be true, how was this happening?? This explained how I hadn't seen Jake since the night at the movies with Mike Newton……

_Hahahhaa! That marshmallow Newton got sick from watching that ridiculous movie! _Jake thought, and I could hear a wolfish chuckle in his mind, but also sadness for what had happened afterwards.

_Bella, I'm really sorry about that, I couldn't go near you, because if I got too upset…_I saw an image in his mind, I could hear Sam's voice. A beautiful dark-skinned woman stood in front of him. She said something and suddenly a remembered anger welled up in me and I saw a paw reach out and claw her face. There was a shocked silence and then she cried out in pain as blood ran down her face and arm. I felt a real agony as I saw her pained face all three of us cringed as we remembered Sam's agony at hurting his Imprint, his Soul mate...

The pull urged me, like it would crush me if I didn't obey, and I looked over and looked at the Wolf-Jacob closely. He looked at me too, meeting my eyes for the first time since I got here.

Looking into his red-brown face, I felt all the things inside me that made me who I was come undone as I stared into Jacob Black's wide wolf eyes. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced away in rapid cuts like the strings holding a bunch of balloons together. Everything that made me who I was_—_my love of Forks, my mother Renée, Charlie my father, Edward, the Cullen's, the fear of my many enemies, my home, my name, my _self—_disconnected from me in that instant and floated up into space. But I was not left wandering, a new line held me where I was. Not one, but a million, not lines, but unbreakable cables, all connecting me to one thing_—_to the very center of the universe_._ I could see that now,_ —_how the universe spiraled around this one point.

Jacob.

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Phasing and a call

GONE WOLF chapter two: Imprinted

(BellaPoV)

I was still staring into Jacob's eyes when a loud snarl-laugh erupted behind; me and Seth's thoughts,once quiet, now loud and full of happiness:

_"Oh man! we got another Imprint! congratulations guys!" _he said, practically bouncing up and down in his excitement. then he sighed.

_"i wonder when I'll imprint..."_ he thought sadly, then instantly perked up again.

_"I'll be right back guys, i got to phase and tell Sam!"_

He ran back around the corner, much to the others confusion, and ran back a few seconds later,

**"Bella imprinted--i mean Jake imprinted-- they imprinted on each other!" **he shout gleefully, running up to the others and ran around smiling like a little kid who had eaten too much candy and cake.

i giggled as Jacob thought _"That kid has WAY too much energy, he could probably smile the 'vamps to death!" _

He started laughing too, and soon the others all ran around the house except Leah, who stalked past Billy and into the living room. a few seconds later, the small grey wolf came out and Leah's angry thoughts erupted in my mind as the others phased behind the house.

"_wow...I guess the legends aren't always true! imprinting is supposed to be RARE!"--_Jared laughed, thinking of Kim, his imprint.

"_congratulations you guys!" _thought Sam, his thoughts on the girl from the flashback, her smiling face beautiful, even with the scars from when...

"_yeah, that's Emily... i lost control for a _second_, and she was standing too close--_his thoughts broke off as he shuddered, and all of us winced in sympathy.

my eyes flashed to Jacob's smiling face. "_i love you."_I thought to him.

_"i love you too" _he thought smiling a Wolfy grin.

_"aw isn't this just WONDERFUL!? the Leech-Lover's in the pack and your all being happy and pleased she's here??!! What about when_ I _joined the pack? huh? everyone was angry all the time, you all hate me! i can hear it in your thoughts!"_

Her words we're filled with anger,hatred, and deep down, a crushing despair so agonizing she would do anything to make it disappear. make everyone miserable just to relieve some of the pain. The pain of losing Sam, her entire world. a memory rose in her mind and i watched as

**_Leah was sitting on her porch waiting for sam to come pick her up. he came walking down the street, carrying something. she blushed and looked down as he walked up and hugged her._**

**_Leah smiled as he handed her a boutique of Roses, Lilies and Tulips. she looked up as he spoke:_**

**_"i love you Lee-lee, i always have, and always will ever make me stop loving you."_** **_He wispered as he kissed her and started walking with her tothe beach for the surfing contest they were going to see._**

Then another one:

**_Frantic , she ran up to Sam and grabbed his hands in hers, trying to make him face her while feeling the heat radiating off his feverish skin._**

**_"what are you saying? that you don't love me anymore?" her voice broke, and she rushed out the next words:_**

**_"please, you said we'd be together forever, that you would always love me, as i will always love you!" she whispered, pain in her voice._**

**_"I'm sorry, but i love Emily now, i cant bare to be away from her." he turned around and looked into my tear streaked face, and he looked remorseful, then said "I'm Sorry, really i am." then walked away, leaving me with my grief._**

She snarled and launched herself at me,thoughts full of anger and sadness, teeth bared.

I stood still as she tore at me with her teeth and claws, letting her get it out of her system. I barely felt the pain from the bites before they began to heal. i warned the others away when they came to help, including Jacob.

"_Leah, i know what your feeling. I've gone through that too you know." _i thought, showing her images:

_**me alone in the woods,curled in a ball on the ground, letting the pain take me, walking along the halls of the school,only talking when needed to: a zombie, seeing the look on Charlie's face when i walked past him numbly, oblivious to the outside world.**_

After about 5 minutes, Leah stopped, looked at me, then ran onto the woods, her thoughts jumbled in resentment, and the start of aceptence and guilt.

We all heard the soundless shimer in the air as she phased and her thoughts dissapeared.

_"umm....WOW."_ they all thought, staring at me.

_"what?"_ i asked confused.

_"bella, how did you DO that?" _Paul asked, staring at me with awe.

_"Do what?"_ i asked again.

"_how did you _not_ attack her? If that was one of us, we'd would have attacked her back, then probably chased her when she ran away."--_ thought Jacob

_"why?"_ I asked, thinking it wasnt her fault she was so sad.

_"it's all instict, wolves fight for dominence, and would have attacked her because of her challange for your rank. Or something like that. plus werewolves tend to get angry alot faster than humans."--_thought Sam and Seth almost at once.

_"i wonder why you seem to be very calm, besides the part where you were yelling at my dad, but hey, you didnt attack him, whitch is what usually happens when someone phases for the first time......" _Jacob thought, cringing alittle at the thought of his dad being attacked.

I winced at the close call.

_"well, we cant hold this off for any longer." _said Sam.

"_huh?"_ i thought, confused. i tried to follow his train of thought and gasped.

"_What will i say to the Cullens? Or Charlie?" _i asked, panicing.

Sam looked at me, and said : _"you cant tell them anything, if they find out, they might attack or something. we need to keep this a secret."_

_"yeah, but what if i say something accidentaly?!"_

I said panicing and fearful of what edward would do if he found out i was a werewolf; he'd probably come storming to La Push and attack the Pack because he'd think it was their fault.

_"hmm, i can make it so you Can't tell them, even by accident"_ Sam said, thinking about ordering me to NOT to tell the Cullens.

_"yes! please do, i couldnt bare it if they attacked the pack...or jacob." _i thought painfuly.

_"ok, here goes:...B_**_ella, you cant NOT tell, mae them guess or write it down so that the Cullens know we are werewolves, you cannot tell charlie, renee, or ANYONE about us, unless you have my permission, or that they will kill you or someone else to get you to tell."_ S**am said in the alpha command.

I sighed.

_"thank you Sam!"_ i thought towards him relieved. i smiled at the others.

_"ok...so how do i phase back_?" i asked them.

_"ok, first, you have to imagine your self human, then you have to...concentrate on the heat in your back, and it'l make you phase back."_ jared said.

then the others looked uncomfortable.

_"umm, maybe you should go inside be for you try it..."_ they all said at the same time.

if i were human right now, i would have blushed crimson.

i nodded my huge wolf head and walked into the house past Billy woh was smiling at me now, my thoughts ful of embaressment.

i concentrate on being human by the staries as jacob thought to me:

_"you can go to Rachels room, its third from the left, up stairs. she wont mind you barrowing some of her cloths... i think_."

i thanked him, and concentrated hard on felling human, the feel of my fingers flexing, walking, swinging my arms,picking up my books and lots of other human actions.

suddenly, the heat rolled down my back and i felt myself grow smaller, and more vulnerable.

i blushed as i ran up the stairs to Rachel, jacob's sisters room. i put on undercloths, a black tee-shirt, and some jeans. i promised myself i would give her these back as soon as i could.

when i walked out of the house, the rest of the pack stood in front of me, except Leah of corse, and they were all human now. jacob smiled at me as Sam said:

"wow, jacobs the only one who could phase that fast, the first time!" he said in amazement staring at me.

"thanks S--"

RING RING RING!!!

* * *

**AN:**

**hehehe! who could be calling her? edward? alice? carlise? emse? rosalie? emmett? jasper? **

**no, seriusly people, i need SOMEONE to call her because i have no idea who should. it needs to be one of the cullens, to make it dramatic! **

**either alice dosent know her future disapeared, and she wants to know what kind of dresses she want from africa? **

**Or maybe edward to see if she's alright in his Overly-Protective-Self? **

**or maybe emmett to tell her about an aligator he hunted that was the size of a great white shark?**

**or maybe jasper, for some unknow reason, decided to call her to apologize again fro trying to kill her on her birthday?**

please review, i need ideas! anyone who reviews get a sandtart christmas cookie!(their imaginarily delicoius!)


	3. Revelation

Gone wolf chapter 3 **oh man! i never put a disclaimer! i do NOT own twilight unfortunatly!**

* * *

RING RING RING!

we all stared in shock at the cellphone in the grass a few feet away from the rest of my ruined clothes.

RING RING RING!

**"umm... should i answer it?"** i asked hesitantly, looked up at Sam.

**"it could be those bloodsuckers... i think you should, if you don't they might get suspicious... or it might not even be them." **Sam said, turning to look at me. he nodded, as did the others, and i walked over to it and picked it up. the caller I.D said Alice was calling. "_this could be bad"_ i thought to myself.

**"Hello?" **i said answering the phone.

**"Bella? where are you? your future just disappeared!" **Alice shouted into the phone, hurting my newly sensitive ears.

i looked up at Sam pleadingly, and he ran into the house and came back with a paper and pen. he scribbled on it quickly and held it up for me to read. looking at it, i said:

**"Alice, calm down! billy and Jacob are at my house to watch the sports with charlie, why would my future disappear?" **i asked, knowing perfectly well why it would have disappeared.

**"Bella, your such a horrible lier! what have you done?" **she asked, sounding exasperated.

**"i haven't done anything! why would you think I'd done something? what could i have done to make my future disappear?!" **i shouted into the phone, anger boiling up inside me.

**"Bella, calm down! i didn't mean to offend you, its just," **she giggled on her end of the call:**"you attract a lot of bad luck, if we could bottle it, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction in our hands!" **she said in a joking tone. it didn't help my mood, especially that Paul and Jared were shaking in silent laughter by the edge of the trees. i shot them a glare and concentrated on trying to calm down. it didn't seem to help.

**"thanks Alice, thanks alot." **i said sourly.

"**oh yeah Bella guess what? we're coming home early!" **she said happily. i froze, as did the rest of the pack who could hear every word she said.

**"oh, really?"** i asked, trying to seem excited.**" how come? and how soon will you get here?" **i asked, panicking.

**"oh, well Carlisle brought enough of our money we've been collecting, and bought over 10,00000 mosquito nets for all of Africa in the malaria danger zone, now every one has a protective net while they try and find a cure!" **she said gleefully.

as much as i was glad for the people of Africa, i wasn't very happy right now.

**"well, that's awesome, but when are you getting here?" **i asked, trying to be sneaky about it.

**"our plane lands tomorrow! we would run, but flying is much faster you know." **she said. **"OK,OK! Edward wants to talk to you." **she said grumpily. i heard the rustling of her handing him the phone, and Edwards velvet voice spoke:

**" Bella! I've missed you so much, i was worried; Alice said your future disappeared earlire. are you sure your OK?" **he asked, his musical voice full of worry.

**"yeah, i'm ok edward, how about you? how was your trip?" **i asked, trying to stall.

**" well, seeing emmett wrestle with a lion as big as him was a little interesting, however, Jasper fighting a Black momba snake was pretty funny, the snake tried to bite him and ended up braking all of it's teeth against his skin. then it tried to run away, and -wow that snake was fast- it ended up dead when someone's chicken acidentaly stepped on it." **he said chuckling.

**" thats not very funny, how would you like it if you bit something attacking you and all of _your _teeth shattered?" **i asked hotly.

**" hmm, that _would_ be uncomfortable."** he said thoughtfully**. "although, nothing i've heard of could brake a vampire's teeth."**

i fake yawned loudly. **"well, i got to go, i've got a lot of studying to catch up on..." **i said, trying to make it sound like i really didnt want to study.

"**ok, i'll see you in the morning. i love you." **he said.

i looked over at jake, and shaking my head, for my love for edward was gone, said**: "i love you too**." then hung up after he had.

i sighed. i looked around at the rest of the pack. "**Umm, what now? they're coming back in the morning, and edward will come to my house the second the plane lands."**

**"well, we're going to need to make it so he dosnt know _your _a werewolf... but how?"**jacob asked, walking over to my side and putting his arm around my waist. i smiled up at him.

"**hmm, maybe we could run patrols around her house? that way, they wouldnt know it's bella theyre smelling? **seth asked.

**"yeah, but that's their land, it would break the treaty if we crossed the line, besides do they even know theres a pack still?"**jared said walking over with paul behind him.

**"well, i sure as heck don't know what to do... and i dont think they do actualy. we could use that to our advantage..." **paul said walking foreward.

**"oh! i forgot about charlie! he'l be wondering where i am!" **i looked at the clock inside their house. **"i've been here for almost two hours... wow, time really flys."** then i looked at my now smoke-less truck. "**umm, how am i going to get home? i think i broke my truck..." **i said looking at my beat up old orange Chevy.

**" i can take a look at it."**jacob said, and unwinding his arm from around me, jogged over to the front of my truck and lifted the hood.

after tinkering with it for a couple minuted with some of the other guys he looked up and said:

**"wow, you killed it bella! what'd you do?" **

**"I went to almost 70 miles per hour trying to get here, and it kinda... started smoking, then just died_..._"**

**" oh well, i can drive you home if you want."**Jacob said.

my eyes widened. **"you finished the Rabbit?" **i said excitedly. he smiled.

**"yep, finished it yesterday while i was off patrol."**he said proudly, while Jared, Paul, and Seth smiled and started to walk to the woods to phase with Sam in front. i watched as they melted into the trees and vanished. i turned around and saw billy still in the doorway. i apologized to him., and he said it was ok, and that he was just glad i hadn't actually attacked him. i felt even worse when he said that, but ge said it was no big deal.

later, as jacob pulled up in front of my house, he leaned over and took my hand. "**if that bloodsucker tries anything, you go into the woods and phase immediately. if you don't "hear" anyone, howl as loud as you can, and I'll come running." **he promised looking into my eyes.

i nodded, and left the car. i watched as he drove around the corner out of sight.

when i walked into the house, charlie, who had work off today was sitting in the living room watching some football. honesty, i didnt see the point of _watching _sports, it's much more fun to play them, even if your not good at it.

**"hey bells! so what'd you do at Jake's house?" **he asked looking up from the couch.

**"well, he showed me his car he built...and my truck kinda died, thats why he drove me home."**

he looked surprised. **"what'd you do to it?"** he said.

**"i don't know, it just sorta died..."**

**"'re a truck murderer!" **he said laughing.

i rolled my eyes and stalked up stairs as he said: **"how could you Bella? _how could you_?!" **in a dramatic voice, still laughing.

i showered, put on my pajamas and fell into an exhausted sleep. and as i slept, i dreamed:

_---------------------------------------------------------------( dream )--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_i was standing with Jacob in the forest, when quiet footsteps announced someone coming towards us. we both turned to look; and out of the trees edward came walking. when he saw jacob, he snarled and attacked. jacobphased into the huge russet brown wolf that i loved and launched himself at edward. i couldnt shift, i could help. i screamed:_

_"**no! edward dont!"**_

_He didnt listen, and he and jacob continued to battle. edward landed a blow to jacob's head, and blood began to pour down his face. he colapsed, and edward calmly walked away, fading into the trees. i ran foreward shouting:_

_"**no! dont!"**_

_i nelt down next to jacob, crying:_

_"**please... come back! dont leave...come back...come back..."**_

_i saw jacob's eyes glaze over, and he lay still in my arms. then he faded away in a mist, as if he'd never existed._

_---------------------------------------------------------------( dream )--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

i jolted upright in bed, gasping as a pair of freezing ice-cold arms hugged me. a smooth velvet voice spoke in my ear:

"**Bella? Whats the matter? It was only a dream!" **Edward wispered. "** i will _never _leave you again!" **he said, pain in his voice. he spoke slowly. so that by the time he finished, i had realized what was happening.

then he spoke again: **"bella, why do you smell like a dog?" **he asked, in a soft but still slightly menecing voice.

i tried to slow my heart beat, knowing he could hear and was wondering what my racing pulse meant. i thanked the stars he cou\ldnt read my mind.

**" i d-dont know..."** i stuttered, trying to control my anxiety, and not doing very well.

"** Bella, whats wrong? What are you hiding?" **he asked, turning me to face him.

my anger boiled up inside me. why was i such a horrible liar?? why did Edward have to come back early??

**"_I'm _not hiding anything!" **i whispered furiously, trying to put the spotlight on him. **"what are _you_ hiding from _me?"_** i demanded, turning to glare at him.

he looked surprised, and for a second, i thought i saw guilt flash across his face. _what the..?_

"**bella, i'm not hiding anything..."** he said slowly, and i could detect no lie in his voice. but then again, i never could, even when i _knew _he was lying...

**"Edward, i know your hiding something!" **i whispered glaring at him. he avoided my gaze and looked out the window he had closed to keep in the heat, apparently it was cold out side.

Then he sighed. **"ok,ok... you know the "cult" down in La Push?" **he asked, still looking out the window. my heart beat sped up even more, i knew exactly what he was going to say... and if he did, the pack was going to be in trouble.\

**"well... you know their legends, how their descended from wolves?"** he asked.

i nodded, feeling slightly sick. he continued:

**"well, the legends are true... the "cult" as you call it... is actualy a Pack... they're werewolves."** he turned to look at my face:

"bella? are you ok?" he asked concerned, staring at my face. i felt my rage building up inside me. he had _known, _and had never told me.

i jerked out of his constricting arms, and surprise showed on his face as i leapt from the bed and turned to glare at him in mid-air.

"**you _knew?! _you_ knew _thi_s entire_ time and didnt_ tell _me??" **i felt myself shaking, i was losing control, and i couldnt stop it.

**"what? you mean _you_ knew?"** he demanded standing up to stare at me wide eyed.

"**not unt-" **i broke off choking on the words i'd been about to say. i couldnt say what i wanted to. in the back of my mind a quiet voice was cheering about me not being able to tell, but i ignored it in my rage.

"bella? are you ok?" he started to walk towards me at light-speed, but i snarled at him and felt the heat begin to roll down my back.

i began to shake violently, vibrating so fast my skin felt as though it were burning. he stopped and stared at me as i exploded into a wolf.

in his shocked and horrified eyes i could see my reflection: a giant,horse sized black and white streaked wolf stood snarling at him. fury flashed across his face, and he took a step foreward.

terror swept through me: _he was going to _attack_ me! but i couldnt attack him, even though i had inprinted on jacob, i still counted edward as family, even if he didnt count me. _

doing the only thing possible when fight was impossible, i chose flight. whirling around, i leapted and smashed through the glass window with a _crash _and fell two 20 feet to the ground. i landed running, and hearing no thoughts but my own, i howled as loud asi possibly could, sprinting towards La Push. My new home.

* * *

**AN:** thank you to: Kim,Jessie, and skymykel for being my first reveiwers! *hands out cookies* and to anyone reading this:

MY SISTER, PENNAME: Rjalker, has a His Dark Materials/Twilight crossover that is awsome, but barely anyone reads it, probably because no one would think to have a t and HDM crossover. its the only one.

PLEASE READ IT! SHE'S ONLY HAD 2 REVIEWS AND SHE'S REALLY ANNOYED THAT MORE PEOPLE HAVE READ MY STORY in 10 days THAN HERS WHICH AS BEEN UP BEEN UP since november 3rd. if you read it, give it a review with the word:**Zanarkand**.

please review! i need ideas for upcoming chapters!


	4. The chase

Gone wolf 4: The Chase

**hey you guys! i would just like to apologize and say thank you:i couldn't find ALL of my reviews on my profile, so i went to my sister's story(Rjalker, his dark materials-twilight crossover; The War of the Souls) ****and clicked on my name,then Gone wolf on my profile, and i was _astonished _to see how many reviews i had! so here are my thanks:**

**thank you to ALL who have commented,(27) added me to story alert(31!) and anyone who has read my story. anyone who wants me to read theirs, just ask me in a review and i will gladly.**

**and last but not least: i have favor to ask you guys: my sister penname Rjalker, has a his dark materials-twlight crossover and she really wants some reviews. she has only gotten two, and their both by the same person. she is threatening to kill one of the characters in her story unless more people review. so please review her story so she dosnt have to kill someone! oh ya, if you read this, put TEAM JACOB! in your review.** **please.**

* * *

_previously: _

_In his shocked and horrified eyes i could see my reflection: a giant,horse sized black and white streaked wolf stood snarling at him. fury flashed across his face, and he took a step foreward._

_Terror swept through me: he was going to attack me! but i couldnt attack him, even though i had inprinted on jacob, i still counted edward as family, even if he didnt count me. _

_Doing the only thing possible when fight was impossible, i chose flight. whirling around, i leaped and smashed through the glass window with a _crash_ and fell two 20 feet to the ground. i landed running, and hearing no thoughts but my own, i howled as loud as i possibly could, sprinting towards La Push. My new home._

* * *

(Edwards PoV)

the second we got home, i ran off to Bella's house while Alice put away all the clothes she had bought for her and everyone else went up to theirs rooms to put away all the stuff they had brought from Africa.

On my way there, i could smell a strange scent; it smelled human, but with an animal edge to it, almost like a wet dog smell. i ignored it and continued towards her house at fast run. the smell was even worse when i got to her house and jumped through her window. i wrinkled my nose. it smelled horrible, covering up Bella's scent, which i had finally made my self ignore, so that i would never hurt her again. the pain of leaving her, and the unexplainable agony of thinking she was dead... i stopped my train of thought before the pain would take over. instead, i closed her window to keep in the heat. while _I _couldnt feel the cold, she would. and it was freezing outside. i walked over to bella and sat next to her sleeping form on the bed, where she was tossing and turning. she must be having a nightmare. i froze and listened to her:

"**No! Edward don't!" **she cried out. a long pause, interrupted by her whimpering in fear, then

"**No! Don't!" **she whispered, moving her arms and legs as if she were chasing something, or someone.

And then finally, in a soft pleading whisper; "**Please... come back! Don't leave...come back...come back..."** she said, and i saw a tear slide down her face. she must be dreaming about when i left her...

I was about to wake her up from this horrible dream, when she bolted upright with a gasp, and i pulled her into my arms to comfort her. Her skin seemed hotter than usual, almost like she had a fever or something. But then again, I was a Vampire,and my icy skin temperature made everything seem warm.

She stiffened at my touch, and i whispered in her ear:"**Bella? What's the matter? It was only a dream!" **i could hear the pain in my voice, even though i tired to hide it. "**I will _never _leave you again!" **i said fiercely.

When she stayed silent, i again smelled that strange scent radiating off of her, and i realized why it was so familiar:this was the smell those _dogs _had! the werewolves! i thought all this so fast, that not even a second had passed, and i asked the question now burning in my mind:

**"Bella, why do you smell like a dog?" **I said softly but with a slight menacing edge to it. when i asked, that one question; i heard her heartbeat speed up, and i wondered why. Was she afraid of something? Had one of those _mutts _hurt her? _Threatened_ her?

**" I d-don't know..."** She stuttered, and i could hear anxiety in her voice.

I narrowed my eyes. **"Bella, what's wrong? What are you hiding?" **i asked ,and turned her around to face me. i could see a mixture of emotions on her face:fear, anger,nervousness, and what looked like shame. suddenly, determination showed o her face and she whispered furiously:

**"_I'm _not hiding anything!What are _you_ hiding from _me?"_**i stared at her face surprised. i felt guilt flash across my face for a second, but i controlled my face an instant later so she wouldn't notice.

"**Bella, I'm not hiding anything..."** i said slowly, willing her to believe.

**"Edward, I know you're hiding something!" **she said while glaring at me. i avoided her gaze, and looked out of the window._what would happen if i told her about the wolves? would she be scared? she needs to be warned about them, because if she dosent know, and one gets angry, she wont know to run..._ i sighed. i had to tell her.

**"Ok, ok... you know the "cult" down in La Push?" **i asked still looking out the window. i listened as her heartbeat sped up even more. she stayed silent, not saying anything.

**"Well... you know their legends, how their descended from wolves?" **i continued. i saw out of the corner of my eye her nodding her head. she looked slightly sick.

**"Well, the legends are true... the "cult" as you call it... is actually a Pack... they're werewolves."** i looked around to see her face closely.

**"Bella? Are you OK?" **i asked concerned. her face was pale and there was shock in her eyes.

Suddenly, anger flared in her brown eyes, and she jerked out of my stone arms. I was shocked at how strong she was: no human had _ever _forced a vampire to let go of anything before. I watched as fast as a snake can strike, she leaped from the bed, and in mid-air turned to face me. i felt the shock frozen on my face. i couldn't think straight. How had Bella done that? how had she, so gracefully, leaped,spun in mid air, and land without stumbling to stand straight and tall when she was normally so clumsy, falling over her own two feet?

**"You _knew?! _You_ knew _thi_s entire_ time and didn't_ tell _me??" **she shouted at me. it was a good thing charlie was working the Night-Shift tonight, or else he would have come running in with his gun loaded.

**"What? You mean _you_ knew?" **I demanded, standing up to stare at her shaking form. i couldn't suppress the anger surging through me. she,Bella, had _lied! _to _me! _

**"Not unt-" **she broke off with a choking sound. her eyes went wide as she struggled to breath.

**"Bella? Are you ok?" **i asked panicking, thinking somehow she was choking on something. i started to run towards her, but she let out a ferociuous snarl and i stopped.

She began to shake violently, vibrating so fast, that it looked as if her skin might fall off her bones from the speed at whitch she shook.

With a tremendous roar, she exploded into a absolutly _huge_wolf with black and white streaked fur which stood snarling at me vicously.

i was eqauly horrified and shocked. my mind was frozen for an instant, but then rage took over. _those mutt'shad done this to her! i dont know how, but they did, and they will pay! _but right onw, i needed to help Bella. i took a step foreward.

my rage must have shown in my face, because a look of absolute terror flashed through her eyes, and in a split second she turned around and leaped through the window;shattering the glass and numerous cuts showed on her fur, along with blood for the instant that she flew through the air, but landing with a muted _thud_ she took off running into the woods faster than a vampire. i remained frozen, staring at the smashed window, when i heard a loud,pain and grief filled howl echo throughout night air.

i was standing there, numb for a whole minute, then i too shot through the window and into the woods, following the trail of drops of blood and wolf smell through the trees. it was headed towards La Push. suddenly, i heard running feet ahead, and i spotted Bella's running form flitting through the trees with desperate speed as she ran towards the Reservation. i realized i couldn't hear her thoughts only when another 'voice' started ahead of me:

**_"BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?? WHAT'S WRONG?!" _**i recognized Jacob Black's thoughts. Then i heard him hear Bella's replay in his mind; i couldn't hear her thoughts,but i could hear him hearing her. Weird.

**_"Edward saw me phase,he's chasing me now, i think he wants to kill me!" _**her thought was full of pain, pain for her thinking that i would actualy want to kill her.

**_"WHAT?!?! I'm going to kill that filthy bloodsucker! don't worry, i wont let him hurt you! keep running,as fast as you can, I'll be there!"_**

Through his mind, i could see the forest as a blur through his eyes, he was running so fast, even i was amazed at his speed. trees flew past at hundreds of miles per hour, rocketing through the trees focused only on one thing: getting to Bella in time to protect her from me.

Suddenly, up ahead, i heard a shocked, agony filled whimper. I focused on Bella's huge wolf form and saw a horrible sight. Bella's foot was caught in a hunter's trap, the jagged metal teeth closed around her back leg. blood was flowing freely from the metal and onto the ground. she was whining and whimpering in pain;trying to get her leg out faster than i could run. suddenly, i heard, through Jacob's panicked thoughts, Bella's voice say:

**_"there's only one way..."_**i heard her gathering her resolve and in horror, I tried to run faster, watching as she twisted and bent her great head, down and back, clamp her teeth onto the patch of fur of her leg showing over the metal trap, and bite down. Hard. Her ear-splitting howl shook me to my core. It was a howl of bloodcurdling agony. With a surge of adrenaline, she rocketed through the woods on three legs screaming with her thoughts:

**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!_**

i skidded to a stop in horror, Staring at the bloody mess of the trap. I felt no thirst as i stared numbly at the severed paw laying in a pool of blood. i looked up in time to see Bella ---limping horribly on a bloody leg--- disappear into the distance. i was only causing her more pain by following her. in a pain---pain for causing Bella pain---daze, i took out my cellphone and dialed Carlise's number. it answered on the first ring.

"**Edward? what is it?" **he asked.

**"Carlise, i need you. it's about Bella**." i answered in a dead voice.

**"what is it? is something wrong? is she ok?" **he asked urgently.

"**i'm in the woods, by Bella's house. bring everyone." **i said, and snapped the phone shut, not bothing to answer. a minute later, i heard my family coming and could smell their scent wafting towards me. Alice's voice i heard first:

"**Where's Bella?? is she OK? is she hurt? whats going on!?" **her musical voice ripping through an octave and still sounding like Emmet started shouting:

"**Wheres Bella Edward? did another vampire kidnap her again? did Victoria get her? where's my little sister?" **his childish voice was full of concern. when they reached me, i pointed silently at the trap with the blood now drying on the ground.

"**What is it? it's just a wolf trap." **jasper said confused, trying to read my emotions.

"**Smell the blood." **i whispered. they looked at me in confusion, but then they stepped foreword and knelt, smelling the blood. they all gasped.

**"that- that's Bella's blood! and the-the paw smells like her too..." **Rosalie whispered horrified.

**"yes... she's a werewolf." **i said. they all turned to stare at me shocked. i went on; **" We we're arguing, she phased. she must have thought i was going to attack her, because she jumped out of the window. she ran into the woods and howled. Jacob Black heard her,and phased too. i could hear his thoughts,and through his, i heard hers too. she thought i was going to kill her. she was running toward jacob who was going to help her. she got caught in the trap." **i shuddered. **"she bent her head down and-and bit her own foot off to get away from me!" **i shouted out the last part, despair swallowing me.

Esme came and wrapped me in her arms, like any mother would. while the others stared at the blood. Suddenly, in the distance, i heard a sound: it was music... a haunting melody. the sound of wolves howling. I tried to count the voices as they joined in. 1,2..3..4..5..6...7..8..9..10...11. there were eleven of the Wolf's voices was wavering as if in pain. I stared in the direction the howling came from. The rest of my family stared too.

**"we have to see if she's OK!" **i shouted agonized.

**"we will, but i think it would be best if you stayed here Edward." **Carlisle said, turning to look at me.

i nodded, knowing the truth of his words. if i came, they would think i was attacking them, and they would attack me. i had to let the others go.

**"Jasper,Emmett, come with me. Rosalie, Alice and Esme, you stay here with Edward."** He said looking towards them. They nodded gravely.

Carlise,Jasper, and Emmet ran towards the sound of howling, into the darkness.

As they dissapeared into the trees, i sank to the ground in despair. _What would the wolves do when they heard them coming? Would they attack?Run? Would they let them talk? Was Bella ok or was she dying from shock or loss of blood?_

As these thoughts ran through my mind,I sat listening to the wolve's howls,the steady breathing of my family, and watched the night sky over the trees, staring at the moon and the stars. wondering: _Who would Bella choose now? Me? Jacob?_

* * *

**End of chapter four: The Chase.**

**ok people, it was a little violent in this story, but thats probably the most bloody thing in my story. unless of course, by a mojority of votes(in reviews) you guys WANT more blood, then i will. if you read this, in a reveiw tell me eiather: more blood, or less blood. thank you. also remember to read Rjalker's story please.**

** ||| go to crossover fiction, find his dark materials, then twilight you should see her story there, if you read PLEASE REVIEW IT!||| **

**I need idea for what the wolves will do when Jas,carlisle and emmet find them! thanks again for all the comentors!**


	5. Found by more than just friends

Gone wolf 5:

**OK so far you guys have said less blood with the exception of one "more blood". I'm think i probably wont make anymore bloody ones. i don't think I'm good at writing them and it's kinda creepy... i didn't really want to write that, i just wanted to see your reactions to it. and wolves(or Foxes?) do actually bite off their legs to escape from those kind traps..**

**though i doubt as easily as Bella did... and i doubt their foot would grow back in less than a few days...or that the foot MIGHT grow a body of it's own?!****(vote:yes, or no please...it's an interesting question:would it grow another body if the original body heals very quickly? **

**last but not least: if you've watched AVATAR and you loved it, put EYWA in your review. if you plan on watching it but haven't yet:, put NA'VI in your review!**

* * *

(Bella's PoV)

Jacob had found me half way to La Push. i could hear his concerned thoughts in my mind. i was limping badly after i had bitten off my foot to escape the trap---and Edward--- but by the time he found me and the other wolves came, the bleeding had already stopped. we had all sat in a clearing, discussing what had happened, and what would happen now. where would i live? if Edward had tried to attack me, it meant i wasn't welcome anymore. also, my house was outside the treaty line, so if i lived there, they could attack whenever they wanted, and the pack was too far away to help me.

suddenly i felt the urge to howl; howl my sorrows to the sky and let instincts take over. and so i did.

As i howled, the others joined in until we were all one voice singing to the heavens. different note weaving in and out of each other, a haunting melody of happiness, sorrow, anger, pride, and fear for our family. Our pack. i looked over at Leah as we howled, and i saw her looking at me too. with her thoughts, i heard what she was thinking, and said:

"**_it's OK Leah, i forgive you. it's not your fault, you shouldn't have to suffer alone." _**i said quietly.

**_"i know, but i make everyone else suffer too."_** she said, and i could hear the regret in her thoughts. the others were trying to ignore us, to give us some privacy to apologize. but i could hear Sam listening closely. he didn't want Leah to have to suffer. he loved her like a sister.

**_" i think if you let them, they'll forgive you..."_** i was focusing on the guys, telling them to forgive her. They understood, and hearing the softness of Leah's thoughts, and the kindness underneath, they forgave her, and for the first time since I'd seen her, she smiled. actual happiness sparked in her mind, and she let out a joyous barking-laugh that made everyone else join in.

**_"thanks Bella, you've made me finally cross that ocean of pain, and now...i can be happy!" _**and, with a mischievous edge to her to her thoughts, she suddenly tackled Seth and started wrestling with him. his cry of:

**_"aaaaaaaahhhhh! help! girl cooties!" _**made all of us laugh again.

I realized the pain in my leg was gone, and when i looked down, i saw a slightly mushy looking blob growing on the end of my ankle. As i watched, it grew nails, fur, and the hard pads underneath. my foot was growing back!

**_"oh that is just awesome..."_** i thought flexing my newly healed paw. When i looked closer, i saw that the fur was a slightly lighter shade than the rest of me, and the nails were shorter and had a glossy sheento got off of seth and walked over with the the others and gathered around me to inspect my foot. there was some dried blood above it, but nothing else gave any clue as to the wound I'd been forced to inflict upon myself to escape.

Suddenly we all stiffened. A powerful scent was coming towards us with the wind; it made my nose burn like it was on fire, and did the same to the with it, the sound of lightning fast footsteps, so fast they were almost a single sustained beat.

We all instictivly spread out in a line facing the sound, ready to defend ourselves. i cocked my head to the side and listened closely. i could hear three sets of footsteps. the others agreed with me. three. as they drew closer, i bristled defensively. Leah was next to me, and on my other side was Jacob. Both were staring intently at the source, and when we saw them, we gasped. Carlise, Jasper and Emmet walked out of the woods, looking at us cautiously, walking foreword slowly, arms held at their sides. i could see their eyes sweeping back and forth across the line of wolves, looking for someone. Me. i trembled as Jasper stared right at me, and motion to Carlise. He looked at him and Jasper pointed towards me.

Everyone snarled ferociously when Carlisle stepped foreword, and he took a step back. raising his arms slowly like he was surrendering. he spoke.

**"please calm down. i only wish to see if Bella is alright. That wound could prove fatal if it isn't treated. she could die of loss of blood. i would not want that to happen. she is like a daughter to me._"_** As he spoke, a wave of calm enfolded me, and i realized Jasper was messing with our emotions. i wanted to be irritated, but i was only calm.

Carlisle then stepped foreword and everyone's thoughts were calm. we could only watch as he approached me. I wasn't afraid when he stood in front of me, or when Jasper and Emmett followed right behind him, both staring at me. Carlisle appeared confused, and looked at my face.

**"Are you Bella?"** He asked staring up at me. i nodded my great head. I was taller than him by about a foot.

**"Which foot was injured?"** he said in confusion. i lifted my back leg off the ground and tapped it on the ground. he walked around and inspected my foot. he gasped, and Emmett and Jasper were at his side.

**_"_i don't believe it..."** he said so quietly i could barely hear. Emmett took one look at my foot, and: **"whoa!..."**he whispered.

Carlise straitened up and look at me again, shock on his face.

**"but...how...how did it heal? how did your foot grow back?" **he asked in wondering astonishment. i shrugged.

**"can one of you please turn back into a human so that i can talk to you?" **he asked looking down the line at the other wolves who were staring at him and me.

**_"paul and--"_** Sam said, and looked at Leah. **_"Leah?"_** he asked. she nodded her head and walked with Paul into the woods. they went a little ways apart so they would have privacy, then their thoughts disapeared. after maybe a minute, they both came walking out, dressed in their wrinkled smuged clothes. they both calmly walked foreword next to me and silently looked at the Cullens.

"**can you please explain how this has happened?" **he asked looking at them.

**"well, we can h-" **she broke off with a choking sound. rolling her eyes, she said **"one moment please." **and walked back into the woods.

in my mind, i heard Sam say **"oh crap, i have to make it so she can tell them!" **seconds later, we heard Leah's thoughts.

**"hey Sam, need you to make it so i can talk without choking." **she said smiling. we all laughed, and the Cullens looked at us quizicaly.

**"uh-huh. *FROM NOW ON, YOU CAN TELL THE CULLENS ABOUT US*.'Cuz they already know."**he added as an afterthought.

Leah's thoughts dissapeared as she phased again and she walked back out shouting to Paul:

**"We can tell them now!"** walking up to my side, she grinned at me and i smiled back. we were going to be best friends, i just knew it.

as Paul explained it to them, and about imprinting, the Cullen's eyes gre wide in astonishment. when he got to the imprinting part, Paul talked about Me and Jacob, Sam and Emily, and Quil and Claire. when he mentioned how me and Jacob had imprinted, they stiffened, and looked at each other. that couldnt be good.

**"but Bella, what about Edward?" **Emmett asked looking at me. i felt the familier pain in my heart; the same pain Sam felt for Leah's when she was suffering: i loved edward like a brother, but nothing more. i had Jacob now, and i wouldnt be able to survive if i left him, or him me.

I looked at the ground, avoiding their eyes, thinking:

**_"what now? what will happen between the Cullens and us? will edward try and get revenge, or will he ignore us and let us live in peace?"_**

Before anyone could answer my thoughts, i heard running footsteps, and when i turned around, i saw a flash of pure white skin and firey red hair running towards us so fast, all i saw was a blur heading right towards me.

Victoria.

* * *

**remeber:if you've watched AVATAR and you loved it, put EYWAin your review. if you plan on watching it but haven't yet:, put NA'VI in your review! **

**hahah! another cliffhanger! and just to let you guys know, i dont think i mentioned it before:this takes place in Eclipse sooo anyone who's read it knows what gonna happen, but with a different twist to it.**

**and the timeframe for these chapters is like during a holdiday brake or something... so she'll go to school eventually...i think. **

**sorry for the short chapter.**


	6. Darkness

Previously in Gone Wolf:

_Before anyone could answer my thoughts, i heard running footsteps, and when i turned around, i saw a flash of pure white skin and firey red hair running towards us so fast, all i saw was a blur heading right towards me._

_Victoria._

**Chapter 6:Darkness**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

I felt all the air leave my lungs as Victoria slammed into me with the force of a speeding train. i heard numerous _snaps _and _cracks _and felt them as my ribs were broken. i let out a shocked whine which was abruptly cut off as she threw me against a tree. already i could feel the ribs healing, they wouldn't be a problem. i managed to scramble to my feet as she charged again. acting on instinct,i wheeled around to face her and leaped at her, clamping my teeth around her arm. out of the corner of my eyes, i saw that Leah and Paul had phased, their ruined cloths laying ripped on the ground. i saw the Cullens and my pack running towards me shouting something, but i couldn't hear over the roar of blood in my ears and Victoria's snarls. a punch in my side made me let go with a gasp and turning, she shot away from the clearing.

shaking out my fur, i launched after her, the pack following me. the eleven of us were so fast, we would have been almost invisible to the human eye. (imagine the scene in new moon with Laurent from the movie)

As we neared the cliffs,i saw her veer towards the cliff edge. all our thoughts were the same: "**_if she got to the water, she would get away!" _**We followed her, and when she jumped off the cliff, we all launch ourselves from the edge, flying after her. i watched as she gracefully pointed her hands in front of her head as she dove into the water a second later with barely a splash. with a tidal wave of foaming water, we landed where she should have been and began to tread water while looking frantically around. She was nowhere to be found.

**_"where is she?? this is bad, this is REALLY REALLY bad!" _**one of us shouted with his all knew we had to get back to shore. she could be anywhere, underwater and she didn't have to breath. But we did.

Suddenly, just as i thought that, i felt an ice-cold hand grab my leg and pulled. with a single shrieked thought:

**_"help!" _**I went under.

Down, down i was pulled, until my lungs were bursting and all around me i saw black water, huge rocks, fish swimming away, and Victoria's face twisted into a smile of Revenge. her red hair floated around her looking like fire.

i had been holding my breath for almost 2 minutes.

i struggled in her vice-like grasp, thrashing my feet and tail. I tried to bite her, but she just smiled and clawed at my face with talon-like fingers and i jerked away with a spasm opening my mouth and sucking in a lung-full of water. choking, i struggled to get the water out of my lungs but only succeeded in sucking more in... Pain flared in my head and i saw blood swirl around me from the cuts on my face. Still struggling and choking, i saw odd black spots bloom across my eyes... i felt dizzy, and i felt my struggles growing weaker and weaker from lack of oxygen. I was so tired, all i wanted was to close my eyes and rest...just for a little while... i heard voices in my head that weren't mine, telling me to _"hold on, they're coming, just a little longer..."_

Victoria's smiling face began to blur, and looking where i thought was up, i saw a distant light shining and morphing into different shapes. it hurt to look at. Just then, i saw the light disintegrate in an explosion of white foam. i saw a pale skinned thing diving down, and huge thrashing blobs of color trying to swim down to me. One of the largest, a reddish brown, was farther down than the others. As it and the pale thing drew near, they both became blurry colors and shapes. i felt myself go limp, and my close as the tiredness won and drifted off to sleep, the pale fiery monster let go of me, and i felt a movement beside me,as i was pushed downward by a cold hand. I felt myself drifting into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------(Edward's PoV)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We heard my family shouting, and alot of snarling and growling erupt up ahead. jumping to my feet, Alice, Esme,and Rosalie followed me as we raced towards the commotion. Panic seized my heart:

_Were the wolves attacking them? was Bella dying? what was happening??_

a few feet from the clearing they were in, i smelled a scent i remembered: Victoria! so she was doing this!

As we burst from the undergrowth, i saw that my suspicions were true: i saw the Pack racing after Victoria, going so fast they would have been a huge blur. I saw Bella leading the charge, and i felt a little afraid of her,not just for her: this Bella was snarling feroucusly, teeth bared, and i saw some blood on her face. a huge horse sized wolf snarling at you is enough to scare anybody, even a vampire, but make that eleven snarling wolves, and no wonder she was running.

**"we have to help them!"**Carlise shouted already running after them with Emmett and Jasper.

As we all crashed through the trees after them,I marveled at the werewolves' speed; they were far ahead of us, almost a mile. They had almost caught up to Victoria when she turned to the side and leaped straight off a cliff into the dark water below. i watched as in the distance, As One, the werewolves all leaped off the edge of the cliff after her, looking like they were flying for an instant, great majestic wolves hunting their fleeing prey.

When they landed with a huge splash of displaced water and began to look around, i could hear their frantic thoughts, each individuals' thought weaving in and out f the others until a single voice was almost unrecognizable.

**_"where is she?? this is bad, this is REALLY REALLY bad!" _**And it was. the Terror in their minds was real:victoria was under the water. she didnt need to breath, but if she got one of them under, they would drown. just as i thought that, i heard another "voice" which i could only hear the echo of in the others minds shriek:

**_"help!" _**then a huge splash and the other werewolves' minds were shouting one name.

Bella.

Victoria had dragged her under the water! i ran faster, faster than i had ever before. It still took me 2 minutes to reach the edge, and those seconds before i dived under felt like an eternity. As i dived down, i saw the wolf that was Jacob Black struggling to swim down. i looked ahead and saw Bella as a wolf,her long black and white fur swirling around her as Victoria dragged her down deeper into the dark depths of the ocean.

i saw blood floating in a spiraling cloud around them, Victoria had hurt her! i watched, my heart throbbing as Bella's struggles become weaker and weaker and finally she stopped moving. i felt my heart (figuratively) stop as she fell limp, her body being grabbed by the currents. smiling, Victoria finally let go and swimming up, pushed her limp body farther down, where she floated, unmoving.

i heard Jacobs thoughts as he watched this, or maybe they were _mine._

**_"no...no! this cant...be...! NO!" _**he swam faster, stabbing his paws into the water to propel him further faster. i too swam towards her, not even caring that Victoria had disappeared;swimming away while we were distracted. when i was close enough, i grabbed Bella and began the long swim to the surface. i could barely hear her heat beat. Jacob helped me pushing her up to the surface, where the other wolves were panicking. i didnt bother with their thoughts. i was entirely focused on Bella. she want breathing. i was panicking: how do you do CPR on a wolf??

The other wolves gathered in a huddle, and hearing their thoughts i gently layed Bella on their backs and they swam to the beach supporting Bella. when we got there, Carlise was in doctor mode. he ran foreword as the wolves gently laid Bella on the sand. Carlise immediately shouted:

**_"we need her to phase to i can do CPR!"_** he shouted, listening to her pulse, and Jacob ran to her side whimpering. immediately, i could hear all the wolves shouting Bella's name, trying to wake her up and get her attention. in their minds, i felt a slight stirring as Jacob cried her name over and over, and when he shouted:

_**"Bella, please, you can't leave! i love you!"**_ With his thoughts,i couldn't even get angry, because that woke her up. Her eyes flickered,and with a strangled gasp, she phased back into a human, then passed out again.

Carlise immediately threw a thick blanket he had gotten from some-where over her and began to do CPR. After a tense minute with the wolves whimpering in fear, and with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie almost crying in fear, and my brothers standing stiffly with their arms crossed in front of them,Bella woke up again and coughed up sea water. Everyone crowded around shouting her name and hugging her. all the wolves gathered around and began to bark at her and dance around. Leah, who i had thought hated her, ran up to her, sat next to her, then rubbed her furry face against hers smiling. Bella smiled and threw her arms around her neck and began to laugh and cry at the same time.

I smiled at her and walked to her other side, but Jacob blocked my way by laying on the ground next to her. He looked at her, and she stared back, love evident in their eyes Jacob leaned foreword and licked her face. She gigled and kissed his furry forehead. I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

Bella had chosen. And she hadn't chosen me. i felt myself shaking. Jasper glanced over, feeling my pain.

_**it's not like that bro...they imprinted on each other when she phased... they explained it to us right before Victoria came.. i'm sorry.**_

He thought to me, and Hope kindled in my heart: _i still had a chance for Bella to be mine._

* * *

**_oh yeah people, my sis just told me:if you value Billy Blacks life you will cooment on her story. His dark Materials + twilight crossover. you have been her._**


	7. Scents

Gone Wolf chapter 7:two Weeks Later.

**AN: so sorry this chapter took so long!**

_previously:-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I smiled at her and walked to her other side, but Jacob blocked my way by laying on the ground next to her. He looked at her, and she stared back, love evident in their eyes Jacob leaned foreword and licked her face. She gigled and kissed his furry forehead. I felt my heart break into a million pieces._

_Bella had chosen. And she hadn't chosen me. i felt myself shaking. Jasper glanced over, feeling my pain._

**_it's not like that bro...they imprinted on each other when she phased... they explained it to us right before Victoria came.. i'm sorry._**

_He thought to me, and Hope kindled in my heart: i still had a chance for Bella to be mine._

* * *

(BellaPoV)

It had been one week since i had almost drowned because of Victoria.

I have been living at Jacob's house in La Push with Billy and Rachel,Jacob's sister. I had moved here so that i could help the pack, and if Victoria or any other vampire's showed up again, i would be protected. Charlie now knew i was a werewolf. he actually hadn't freaked out as much as i thought he would:

************************************************(flash-back)**********************************************************

_As me,Jacob with the rest of the Pack waited for charlie to get home, i was starting to get really nervous._

**"But what if he has a heart attack or something?"** _i whispered anxiously. Jacob squeezed my hand comfortingly._

**"It'll be fine Bella."**_ Sam said encouragingly from his spot by the trees. It was raining out side, but we didn't mind. i never got cold anymore, except when i was near a vampire._

_"yeah we know what to do if he _dose_ have a heart attack. he'll be fine." Jared said from where he was laying on the grass, looking up to the rainy clouds. _

**"hehe, i see a bunny"**_ he said suddenly, pointing to a storm cloud that did remotely look like a rabbit. i let out a nervous laugh. Suddenly, i heard the sound of a car driving down the road. i looked up as charlie's cruiser rolled into the drive way. i saw Charlie's confused expression looking out of the windshield. probably wondering why all these La Push kids were here and why we were all out in the freezing---_at least for normal people_---rain._

_When he got out of the car and walked to where i was standing with Jacob, his gaze wandered around to look at the rest of the Pack:_

_Seth and Leah were chasing Paul around the yard for making fun of how small Leah was as a wolf. Seth had gotten angry about that too and had decided to help his sister kick his butt for being rude. I saw him look quizzically at Jared who was now laughing about a teddy bear holding a lollipop. (He'd had 2 bottles of Mountain Dew earlier and was superhyper.) Sam was sitting in front of a pine tree, weaving some branches together. Embry, Quill, Collin, and Brady were all watching as Leah and Seth caught up to Paul and tackled him to the ground, both growling in playful anger. i heard Quill and Embry whisper to the others:_

**"who wants to bet Paul gives them a mark before they do?"** _the other boys started making bets about who would win, who would phase first and so on. i was glad charlie wouldn't hear them over the rain._

**"Um, dad?"**_i asked. He immediately looked back to my face._

_"_**Whats up Bells? Why are all these La Push kids here? Oh hey Jacob."** _he said the last part looking at his hand intertwined with mine in confusion. he still thought i was dating Edward._

**"Dad, i think we need to talk."**_i said nervously. He nodded, i could see in his face he was wondering what this was about. i listened as his heart beat sped up. he was nervous too. After i said that, everyone stopped what they were doing and walked over towards us. Charlie starred at them. i motionedtowards the house, and everyone walked in and into the living room. the pack all squeezed onto the couches or sat on the floor._

**"Man, this place is tiny!"**_ Paul complained loudly._ "**i can barley fit!"**

**"you want more room? go to your own house so we don't have to look at your face."**

_I said shooting him a death glare.__ i was good at controlling my temper as a wolf, but as a human...not so much. he glared right back, and started to shake violently, getting ready to phase. i gasped when i realized what was going to happen, and when the others realized that too, they threw themselves at Paul shouting:_

**"Paul! don't!" **_and,_** "Bella! get Charlie away!"**

_As i pushed Charlie's shocked form into the Kitchen, i heard a wolf Snarl behind me, and Charlie shouted something i didn't hear. A second after i had heard it, i phased, reeling around and launch myself at Paul who was charging me from our living room and down the hall towards Charlie. we met in mid-air, snarling and growling at each other as we fought. i could hear Paul's enraged thoughts:_

_**"this stupid leech lover is gonna pay for that!"**_

_**"Paul! you need to learn to control your temper! and stop calling me a leech lover. i only like the Cullens because they dont kill humans and they were like a second family, and they saved my life."**_

_**"like i'm gonna listen to YOU! your the one fighting me!"**_

_**"yeah because you were going to ATTACK MY DAD!"**_

_in his thoughts i could see Charlie's pale horrified face behind me._

**"well this is a wonderful way for him to find out a werewolf..." **_I said sadly. I felt Pauls anger evaporate: he was putting a fellow pack member's father in danger, just because he couldn't control his temper. i could feel guilt radiating off of him, and we stopped fighting. he bowed his head and sat on the ground looking at me for forgiveness._

**"thank you, Paul." **_i said. and turning slowly, i saw Charlie frozen in the doorway, staring at me. i whined and took a small step foreword, but he stumbled back and sat in a chair. i felt pain wash through me. he was _afraid of me. my own father._ Paul whimpered in guilt. this was his fault, and he knew it._

**"I'm so sorry Bella... i didn't mean..." **_he whispered with his thoughts. everyone else was staring at us. Sam took a step foreword, and Charlie stared at him as he approachedwith a shocked expression on his face. Sam started to explain, but Charlie interrupted him, saying:_

**"i know about werewolves Sam, i just never thought Bella'd be one..." **_he trailed off and we all stared at him._

**"how do you know?" **_asked Seth staring at him in open mouthed shock._

**"my great great great grand mother, she was Part Quileute. she used to tell me stories of the werewolves of her tribe. she told me if i ever had a son, and they started acting strangly, and if their skin felt feverish to the touch, to go to the Quileute reserve with my son so that he could phase without hurting anyone... but i thought it was just a myth, and besides, she said only _boys _would become werewolves..."**

**"well,thats what we thought too, until Leah changed, and then Bella. but why didnt you tell us? tell Bella when you saw the signs?"**

_Sam asked, poiting at Leah and me when he said our names._

**"well, i havnt really talked to or seen her in the past week. not after she dissapeared that one night. and i had forgotten about it untill i saw them phase, and att-attack each other." **_he said looking at me with concern. i looked down at my black and white fur and saw that there was lots of blood running down my legs and i felt some on my face. i glanced over at Paul and saw he looked similar:lots of blood, open scratches and bite marks._

**"it's ok Charlie, werewolves heal Very fast. they'll be ok in a couple of minutes."**

_i whined again, thinking about how i was gonna get changed._

_i looked over and Barked at leah, who waled over and look into my eyes. i whined again, and snagged her shirt sleeve with my teeth, then let go. she nodded, and standing up,_

**"i think Bella and Paul would like to get dressed?" **_she said, then glanced at me to confirm it. i nodded. walking past them and Charlie, i looked up the stairs. it would be a tight fit. Exhailing all the air in my lungs, i leaped up the stairs four at a time and let it out in a huge sigh. walking towords my room, i nosed open the door and shut it with my back leg. i ran to my open closet and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a plain black teeshirt. i quickly phased and put the clothes on while listening to the conversation down staires._

_i could hear them talking to charlie about me maybe living in La Push so that i would be closer to the pack. i stifled a yawn. i had been up running patrols for the past week with the others. I was dead tired. we had found multiple unfamilier vampires scents around the border._

_i heard charlie sigh and say "Yes" to their qeustions about me staying in La Push. i felt sad and happy at the same time: i was going to be near my pack, and whats more, Jacob. but i felt sad for leaving Charlie behind. as i walked to the top of the staires, seeing Paul still in his wolf form, i called down to them:_

**"hey dad? i think Paul needs to borrow some clothes. mind if i get him some?" **_his reply was yes, so i went into my dad's room and pulled out a new pair of shorts Alice had bought for him on his birthday which i new he would never wear, and walked down staires tossing them to Paul as i passed._

_when charlie saw me walk in the kitchen he walked foreword and hugged me._

**"sorry for freaking out there Bells.i was just so surprised." **_he apologized._

**"It's OK dad, I freaked out even more when i first phased. I was terrified, though i was going crazy." **_I said laughing._

_He smiled and when we walked over to the forest, i looked back and saw him waving at me from the doorway. As I turned, just for an instant, i saw a flash of gold eyes and bronze hair staring at me from over our house, then nothing._

************************************************(End of flash-back)****************************************************

**"Bella? yoo hoo!" **Jacob called from the edge of the trees.

**"huh?what?" **i asked looking around confused.

**"it's our night to patrol! did you forget or something?" **He asked walking over.

**"oh! sorry, i was just remembering when we told charlie..." **i said with a smile. i grabbed his hand eagerly and ran overto the trees with him beside me.

He smiled at me and turned around to get undressed and i turned around too, to take off my shorts and tank top. i quickly tied them to my ankle with a wire cord.

i phased quickly, and hearing Jacob's thoughts, turned around to look at the Russet-brown wolf i loved.

**_"hey guys! _**Sam called to us when he heard our thoughts. we immediately began to run to where he was in a clearing.

as we neared the clearing, me and Jacob raced, going so fast the forest was a green and brown blur flashing past us. he inched ahead by a few feet, and i kicked it into high gear, digging my claws into the soft ground to propel myself foreword a few feet. When we entered the clearing, i dug my feet into the mud and spun out like a race car i slid so fast.

all of us laughed when i jumped up from my crouch and head held high, pranced around Jacob shouting **_"Yes! ha ha i BEAT you!"_** i finished by bowing to the trees and imagining a judge placing a gold medal around my neck.

**_"cut it out you two, we've got work to do!" _**Sam called. i rolled my eyes at him in his huge black wolf form.

As we raced through the trees going who-knows-how-fast, we came across a strange vampire's scent. multiple vampires had been throughout these woods. i could smell about 20 individual scents all unfamiliar, and one familiar.

i could smell Victoria.

**_"guys! it's Victoria!" _**I shouted with my thoughts.

**_"yeah, and a bunch of others..." _**Jacob glanced at me uneasily. afraid that if she was so near, i would be in danger.

**_"i know! we need to get the rest of pack, this is like 20 vamps who have crossed the border!" _**Sam growled said angrily.

we all sat back and howled to the sky in unison: a call to the rest, to come to where we were IMMEDIATELY.

As we howled, i could hear that soundless shimmer in the air; and other thought joined ours. I could hear Seth and Leah first; they lived clossest to where we were. next came Embry,Collin,Brady,Quill,Paul, and then Jared joined our thoughts, and hearing our news, all began to race to where we were. i could see the blur of the forest as they ran towards us in their minds, hear the pad of furred feet on the ground, and their steady breathing.

Soon all of us where gathered, and upon smelling the scents of the mystery vamps, they confirmed that no one recognized them, except one: Victoria.

Suddenly, all of us stiffened when we heard an almost soundless rustling in the bushes, and a burning scent identical to that surrounding us.

Vampires, and lots from the sound of them.


	8. Vision

For Gone Wolf chapter 8

* * *

All of us growled a simultaneous warning.

The rustling halted a few yards away, and a familiar voice called out.

**"Hello? Is that the wolves? it's us, the Cullen's**." Said Carslie's voice, and a second later, he and his family stepped out of the trees. they looked at us curiously, obviously wondering why we had growled at them.

**"we were wondering why you where howling so loudly, some of the humans started panicking, and we wanted to see if you guys were all right" **Alice said, bouncing up and down looking at me excitedly.

Edward nodded, not looking at us. but i had the feeling he had come to make sure i was OK. he nodded his head absentmindedly like he wasn't really paying attention.

**_"hey, Edward! do any of you guys recognize these Vamps?" _**Sam asked with his thoughts, knowing he could hear. The wolves and Cullen's had been on better terms ever since they saved me from drowning.

**"They want to know if we recognize any of these scents...except Victoria's." **Edward said in a interested voice. they immediately all began to sniff the air, and i heard a soft growl from Edward as he tasted Victoria's scent in the air. after a few minutes, they all stopped, and they talked to each other so fast, i could barely comprehend what they were saying:

**",whatelsecoulditbe?" **Jasper said, his lighting fast speech filled with worry, and pain. i wonder what that was about?

**"nocoventisthislarge,unlessit'stheVulturi,,andiwasthereforawhile...Ithinkyourright"** Carslie said SUPERFAST to Jasper, who was staring into the darkness with pain in his eyes. Alice came to his side and held his hand comfortingly.

I was confused;what were they talking about? i could barely understand them!

**"it'sokJasper,it'llbealright,wejusthavetofigureoutwhatthey'reherefor..." **Alice said, but she trailed off and her eyes went blank, and she starred off into space.

**"she's having a vision!" **I shouted, and raced foreword to stare into her eyes with the others who were gathered around her with anxious expressions.

**"Alice!whatisit??" **Jasper shouted panicking. Alice's hands began to twitch, and Edward took out a pen and paper from somewhere, and picked up a flat rock, passed them to her in a split second, and she began to draw.

i looked over her shoulder as she drew. not that hard, i thought, when your as tall as a horse, and she's as short as a ten year old.

As her hand flashed across the paper, images formed within milliseconds: _a clearing in the woods, perfectly circular, full of flowers. _then: _an army of Vampires, standing in a line on the other side of the clearing, and on the other side stood the Cullens, **alone**_. _As she drew farther back behind the Cullens, the image became more and more blurred,until it was just a shaded in blackness._

With a gasp, Alice came back to reality. She looked around in panic, but upon seeing her family, she calmed down. Edward was staring at her in horror, having seen her vision with her. He looked at me quickly, agony in his eyes.

i heard Alice's horrified whisper, barely loud enough to hear: **"they're coming for _us."_**

I gasped, an odd sound when you're a wolf. all around me, everyone froze.

**_"What!?" _**Jacob shouted with his thoughts. the rest of us were shouting silently in our heads in shock:

**

* * *

**

**"What do we do now?" **Carlisle asked quietly.

**"i dont know...i dont think theres anything we _can _do..." **Alice said grimly, staring into the eyes of her family.

* * *

**AN: i am SO sorry guys it's taken so long for me to write this chapt! i've had school, another story, and i was writing a story fo a short story contest at ouyr school. and i'm running out of ideas...**


	9. Plans

**Chapter 9: Plans.**

Previously: **_"I don't know...I don't think there's anything we can do..." _**_Alice said grimly, staring into the eyes of her family._

* * *

We all stared at the Cullen's. Our thoughts were all going a thousand miles per hour; we couldn't make sense of them. We couldn't tell one's thoughts from the others. We were talking in plurals.

**_"We have to tell the elders!"_**

**_"What about our families, our friends?"_**

**_"When are they coming? How long do we have?"_**

**_"Where will they go when they come here?"_**

**_"The meadow, that what's was in the picture—"_**

**_"That's where that other bloodsucker tried to kill Bella—"_**

**_"Laurent was Victoria's friend. She must still want revenge for James."_**

**_"We'll have to get to them first, we can't let them near the humans—"_**

**"Wait!" **Edward shouted. We all whipped our heads around to look at him.

**_"What?" _**One of us asked him. We were still too filled with panic to think clearly.

**"We have friends in the north, in Denali. They can help us. Jasper has experience with Newborns, he can teach us and you to fight them."**

We blinked in surprise at the same time.

Carlisle immediately pulled out a silver cell phone and dial a number. It was answered on the second ring. We could clearly hear a female voice on the other line greet Carlisle.

**"Irena? We need you and your family's help. A nomad, the one I talked about last time? The one who wants to kill Bella? Yes, she is very serious about killing her. She has…made an army of newborns in Seattle and is going to bring them here in…"**

He glanced at Alice.

**"Three days." **She whispered.

**"Three days. We really need your help."**

**_"There is _something _we would need in return…" _**Irena said on the other end.

**"Yes, anything!" **Carlisle said eagerly

**_"I-_we _would need to be allowed to kill those DOGS_**_ **who killed my friend, Laurent."**_

Carlisle froze, his face filled with shock. We all growled. Including the Cullen's.

**"I'm sorry Irena, but that just isn't possible. They are our friends now, and…Bella is one of them." **He said in an irritated voice.

**_"Well! I guess you'll just have to fight without us!" _**She said angrily.

**_"_I guess we will." **Carlisle said.

Just then, we heard a door open on the other line and another female's voice:

**_"Irena? Who are you talking to?"_**

Irena hung up quickly.

**"Well, that didn't help very much did it now?" **Carlisle said sighing.

**"Yeah…not very helpful. What's Irena's problem anyways?" **Emmett asked.

**"It seems that Irena and Laurent were a little more than friends." **Rosalie told him with a roll of her eyes. Emmett could be so unobservant sometimes.

**"Well what now? We have three days. We might as well start training," **Jasper said.

**"Although I don't know how well they can fight after only three days of training." **He said looking at us.

We growled in annoyance.

**_"We can fight just fine! We could take on that army right now!" _**Paul shouted, talking in the pack plural. You tend to do that when you have ten other people, well wolves', thoughts in your head.

**Chapter 9: Plans.**

Previously: **_"I don't know...I don't think there's anything we can do..." _**_Alice said grimly, staring into the eyes of her family._

We all stared at the Cullen's. Our thoughts were all going a thousand miles per hour; we couldn't make sense of them. We couldn't tell one's thoughts from the others. We were talking in plurals.

**_"We have to tell the elders!"_**

**_"What about our families, our friends?"_**

**_"When are they coming? How long do we have?"_**

**_"Where will they go when they come here?"_**

**_"The meadow, that what's was in the picture—"_**

**_"That's where that other bloodsucker tried to kill Bella—"_**

**_"Laurent was Victoria's friend. She must still want revenge for James."_**

**_"We'll have to get to them first, we can't let them near the humans—"_**

**"Wait!" **Edward shouted. We all whipped our heads around to look at him.

**_"What?" _**One of us asked him. We were still too filled with panic to think clearly.

**"We have friends in the north, in Denali. They can help us. Jasper has experience with Newborns, he can teach us and you to fight them."**

We blinked in surprise at the same time.

Carlisle immediately pulled out a silver cell phone and dial a number. It was answered on the second ring. We could clearly hear a female voice on the other line greet Carlisle.

**"Irena? We need you and your family's help. A nomad, the one I talked about last time? The one who wants to kill Bella? Yes, she is very serious about killing her. She has…made an army of newborns in Seattle and is going to bring them here in…"**

He glanced at Alice.

**"Three days." **She whispered.

**"Three days. We really need your help."**

**_"There is _something _we would need in return…" _**Irena said on the other end.

**"Yes, anything!" **Carlisle said eagerly

**_"I-_we _would need to be allowed to kill those DOGS_**_ **who killed my friend, Laurent."**_

Carlisle froze, his face filled with shock. We all growled. Including the Cullen's.

**"I'm sorry Irena, but that just isn't possible. They are our friends now, and…Bella is one of them." **He said in an irritated voice.

**_"Well! I guess you'll just have to fight without us!" _**She said angrily.

**_"_I guess we will." **Carlisle said.

Just then, we heard a door open on the other line and another female's voice:

**_"Irena? Who are you talking to?"_**

Irena hung up quickly.

**"Well, that didn't help very much did it now?" **Carlisle said sighing.

**"Yeah…not very helpful. What's Irena's problem anyways?" **Emmett asked.

**"It seems that Irena and Laurent were a little more than friends." **Rosalie told him with a roll of her eyes. Emmett could be so unobservant sometimes.

**"Well what now? We have three days. We might as well start training," **Jasper said.

**"Although I don't know how well they can fight after only three days of training." **He said looking at us.

We growled in annoyance.

**_"We can fight just fine! We could take on that army right now!" _**Paul shouted, talking in the pack plural. (You tend to do that when you have ten other people, well wolves' thoughts in your head.)

**_"Yes, we can fight just fine, thank you very much." _**I said. i had gotten much better at fighting since i had almost drowned because of Victoria. i could probably take on a few vamps by myself, if i wasnt ambushed of course.(**hehe..)**

**"yes, you can fight against fully grown vampires, but newborns are much, much stronger. they are crazed with thirst, and are hard to kill. now imagine fighting an army of them." **Edward growled. i could tell he didnt want me to fight. We rolled our eyes at the same time. It's a wolf thing.

**_"Ok. we still need to train girls,"_** Sam thought to us.** "_It couldnt hurt to be ready,"_ **he looked at edward. **_"we'll we train with you. when should we meet and when?"_ **he asked.

**"When is too late for you?" **Edward asked us. We all laughed.

**_"Just tell us when, we'll be ready." _**Leah thought. we all nodded in agreement. we could stay awake for nights without sleeping. Come to think about it, i couldnt really remember when the last time i had slept was. Oh well.

Edward stiffened when he heard my thoughts. probably worried about me.

**"how about tomarrow night? youshould all sleep so your rested. we'll be up most of the night showing you how to fight." **Edward said quickly. Yep, he's worried about me.

**"_ok. we'll be there. i dont think we can spare anyone to sleep the whole night though. we need to protect the tribe, even at our own exspense. if losing sleep means that, than we will gladly do it." _**Sam thought to him.

**"ok will somebody tell us whats going on? i, unfortunatly can't read minds, and neither can the rest of us!" **Alice exclaimed all of a sudden. we had almost forgotten she was there.

**"i'm trying to convince them to sleep today so they'll be rested for training, but they disagree." **Edward explained to them.

Carlisle stepped foreward. **"When is that last time any of you slept?" **He demanded in his "Im a doctor so answer my questions" voice.

**_"umm..."_** we thought, trying to remember that last time each of us, as an individual had slept. it was hard to concentrate on one person.

**_"i slept...uhh.. how long ago? i think it was yesterday--_**I thought, but Leah cut me off.

**_"no, i fell asleep yester day on patrol. remember? i just colasped so it must have been awhile--_** Leah thought.

**_"well i have no idea how long ago i slept." _**I declared. the others agreed with me, except Leah who had indeed colasped yesterday when she was patrolling. we had paniked, when her thoughts dissapered, but when we got there, we had seen her curled up on the ground, sound asleep.

To answer Carlisle, we shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at us dissaprovingly. **"that could really affect your health you know." **He warned us. we nodded, and promising we would sleep today, head home to La Push. The others left to go to their houses, leaving me and Jacob the last ones left. i was about to phase back into a human when jacob called my name with his thoughts.

**_"Bella?"_**


	10. Together in the Darkness

Gone Wolf chapter 10:Together in the Darkness. **(this will probably be the shortest chapter i will ever write. _ever_)**

a first: some book recommendations by me: on Friday, i got 4 of the MAXIMUM RIDE books. unfortunately, i didn't know what order they were and grabbed a copy of each, somehow missing book two. anyways, they are AWESOME! i finished book one: "the Angel experiment" last night, and finished book 3:"Saving the world and other extreme sports" a few hours ago! they're Hilarius at some parts, sad at others, and always page-turning awesomeness that makes it hard to put the book down. only bad thing is the short chapters, but you stop noticing the shortness after awhile. go read 'em if you haven't, and if you have, copy and paste this into a comment_:"you've ruined our water and our air! you're evil and you just dont care!Fang is right: the time has come! for us kids to claim our Home!"_

**_(oh yes, there will be NO _LEMONS_ in ANYof my stories. i think they are a little gross and would not like writting one at all. eew. no offense to those who like to read them or write them. this is just my opinion)_**

**AN: _our stupid mom and step-dad gave away our dog Diesel to a new family last night just because he went in the house! i am STILL very angry about that!!!_**

* * *

_Previously: _

_The others left to go to their houses, leaving me and Jacob the last ones left. i was about to phase back into a human when jacob called my name with his thoughts. _

**_"Bella?"_**

* * *

**_"Yeah?"_ **I asked, wonder what this was about. i tried not to listen to his thoughts. he sounded really nervous, and i wanted to let him prepare himself for what he said without me hearing it before he could say it to me himself.

**_"Thanks." _**he thought to me and i studiously ignore his thoughts while he gathered his courage.

**_"Bella," _**He said again. I looked at him, and listened to his thoughts quietly. As i listened, i realized this was the first time we had been truly alone together, only our thoughts to hear instead of a whole pack's. I could hear and feel his love flowing through his thoughts like a river, and as I felt and heard how much he loved me, my love for him broke like a dam in my heart, flooding our minds. we were only feet apart when he turned and ran into the woods, and i followed close behind. In a black as pitch clearing, we phased and together in the darkness we stayed, braking our promise to Carlisle about sleeping today.

That night while heading to the clearing to train, the rest of the pack tried to ignore our thoughts from last night.

Once we got there, we were distracted by what we were hearing( viscous sounding growls and snarling) enough to stop thinking about it, so that by the time we got there, the Cullen's would have no idea what had happened.

As we walked into the clearing, we watched in amazement as Jasper suddenly lunged at Alice, and appeared to go right through her. they demonstrated again, and we saw that Alice had taken a step back right when Jasper leaped to be out of the way when he reached her. immpressive. As the night wore on, i became more and more tired, and soon both Jacob and I were yawning and struggling to keep our eyes open. Halfway through, Sam told us to go home and said it in an Alpha command, so that even if we wanted to, we couldnt disobay.

As we left the clearing, still too caught up in watching the Cullens train in the others minds to think about much else, i saw Edward turn to look at us suspiciusly as me and jacob left the clearing by ourselves.

When we got to Jacob's house, we crashed on the living room couches, to tired to walk up the stairs to our rooms. I dreamed about Jacob the entire night, smiling in my sleep.

**_

* * *

_**

**AN: see! told you it was the shortest chap! yeah, **what you probably think they did is probably what they did, depending on what you think they did**. (now _there's _a tongue twister! say it five times fast if you can!)**

**Remember: if you've read ANY maximum ride books, copy and paste this into a review_:_**

**_"you've ruined our water and our air! you're evil and you just don't care!Fang is right: the time has come! for us kids to claim our Home!"_**

**you know those books are SO true! most adults are ruining the planet, and then when us kid's Inherit it, it's all messed up and _WE'RE_the ones who have to clean up the adults HUGE mistakes! now how is that fair? if you agree with me, put**

**"The End is Near!" in a reveiw!(ps, pay attention to that, its FORESHADOWING!)**


	11. Training

_Previously:_

_When we got to Jacob's house, we crashed on the living room couches, to tired to walk up the stairs to our rooms. I dreamed about Jacob the entire night, smiling in my sleep._

* * *

Gone Wolf Chapter 11:Training

**(The next night)**

While we were walking through the wood to the clearing where The Cullen's were teaching us to fight newborns, Jacob and me were still pretty tired even though we'd both slept the entire day as wolves in his living room. Sam had had to bang on the door for ten minutes before he gave up and nearly broke the door down trying to get in. Then he had grabbed both of us by the tails and dragged us out the door. We had both nearly taken his hands off when we woke up as he dropped us on the mud-covered ground, thinking a vamp or a mutated rabbit (both me and Jacob had had a dream about a mutant rabbit, probably cause we could still hear each other's thoughts as we slept) was attacking us.

Afterwards, we had grumpily trudged through the woods until Leah and Seth had joined us; their happiness and excitement was contagious. Soon we were both smiling and growling along with the rest as we chased a herd of deer for our meal in the darkness. Eating meat raw didn't really bother me, as long as I used my instincts and not my human mind. I caught the biggest buck; quickly snapping its neck in my jaws so it wouldn't feel any pain. Afterwards, we had all raced up the hill. Jacob and Sam had tied, and I was right behind them. We were really excited because we were going to fight Victoria's army of newborns tomorrow in the clearing we were training in.

Now we waited impatiently for the Cullen's to arrive. We waited for about ten minutes and they had _still _not showed up. Seth suggested we practice fighting, and we all got into pairs. Me and Sam, Seth and Leah, Jacob and Paul, Embry and Quil, and Collin and Brady. One person on each pair phased and got dressed, so no one would have an unfair advantage with their opponent hearing their thoughts. I smiled evilly. I was going to kick Sam's butt. _Again._

Without warning, Sam lunged for me, teeth bared; a black shadow with a flash of white. I dodged out of the way and wrapped my pale, muscular arms around his neck and held on tight as he whirled around and snapped at my shoulder. I bared my teeth at him and growled threateningly. It was pretty scary, even though I was human. He jumped in the air and began to run super fast, trying to shake me off. I held on with one arm and began to claw at his back with my hand. He let out a yelp and swung his head around, clamping his teeth on my wrist and biting down. I snarled and head-butted him. He let go and I looked at my wrist, it was already healing. I laughed loudly.

I wrapped both of my arms around his neck again and leaning my head in, screamed as loudly as I could right next to his ear. He whined and shook his head in pain. Suddenly, he twisted to the side and ran straight towards the trees. As we passed close to one, he leaned to the side and I fell off as a branch whipped across my face, stinging branches cutting my face delicately. I landed flat of my back and the air whooshed out of my lungs. Trying to quickly draw in a breath so I could fight, I saw a flash of black deeper than that of the night sky, and Sam's huge head appeared above me, I felt a stinging in my arms as his clawed feet, (pining my arms to the ground) dug into my arms. He growled triumphantly, baring his teeth down at me in a broad smile. I had always beaten him before, even when I was human. I frowned. He only won because I was tired.

"You only w—" I started to say, but with a pained yelp, Sam was thrown off of me and slammed into a tree. I felt ice-cold arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up off the ground. I looked down (I was now taller than him) and saw Edward's pale, fury twisted face, glaring at Sam who was struggling to stand. I snarled and ripped myself out of his arms, and phased a second later; I bared my teeth at him, screaming at him in my mind:

"_**What the hell is WRONG with you Cullen??" **_I demanded, stalking foreword glaring, as Sam got to his feet painfully. Edward stood his ground as I came closer, snarling. I could feel from our shared minds that Sam had broken one of his back legs when he hit the tree. By now the rest of the pack had come and surrounded Edward just as the rest of the Cullen's appeared looking worried and confused, their pale skin almost glowing in the light of the half-moon.

"**He was ATTACKING you! What else should I have done? He was HURTING you!" **He shouted furiously at me, indicating my bloody fur. We all growled at him so ferociously; he and the rest of the Cullen's all took a step back.

"_**We were TRAINING you IDIOT!" **_we all shouted at him as pain lanced through our shared minds from Sam as he tried to put weight on his paw. Broken bones take forever to heal, and they hurt a lot.

"**So why were you human and him a wolf?" **He growled. Wow was he _stupid!_

"_**So we wouldn't have an unfair advantage! Reading your opponents thoughts **_**is**_** cheating after all!" **_I shouted at him, hurling my thoughts at him like knives. No one gets away with hurting the pack. _No one._

His eyes widened furiously.

Carlisle walked foreword cautiously; his hands rose as if in surrender.

"**Edward. What is going on here?" **he demanded. We all growled instinctively and he stopped walking forward.

"**I-I heard the wolves fighting, and Bella screamed, when I got here, Sam was pinning her to the ground, his claws cutting into her arms and he was growling at her. I didn't bother to read his thoughts, and threw him against a tree. Bella phased and looked like she was gonna take my head off." **

He said, looking at all of us fearfully. We were all furious that he had hurt Sam, and surrounded by 11 horse sized wolves isn't going to make you really comfortable, even _if_ you're a _vampire_. I thought I heard Emmett chuckle. We growled again.

Carlisle spoke again: **"Now, I'm sure we can work this out, I don't think Edward tried to hurt anyone, he just thought you were in trouble Bella…"**

"**_Ha! The last time I needed help was after Victoria nearly drowned me, but then again, we would have been prepared if we weren't explaining everything to you guys!"_** I scoffed. Edward scowled.

That's when we heard Rosalie mutter to herself quietly: **"So? I say that mutt deserves it! They're useless, weak, idiotic _dogs_! And those two _girly wolves_? Ha! They can't do anything; at least they can't have _children_. They'd probably be disfigured kids, half mutt, half human that no one would want!" **she snickered.

That was the final straw. With twin howls of rage, Leah and me both shot forward at Rosalie. Edward tried to stop me, but I knocked him out of the way: taking a snap at his arm, making him flinch away. Right before we got to her, Emmett stepped forward and flung us aside with his arms to keep us away from his spiteful wife. Leah and I landed next to each other and we both got up, about to attack again. Just then, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady began to charge toward Emmet and Rosalie at the same time we did when Sam shouted:

"**_All of you! STOP NOW!"_** in an Alpha Command. We all froze in mid-step, expressions of fury and hatred frozen on our faces, feeling like puppet strings were tangling our legs up, torn between the drive to attack these stupid blood-suckers and the _need_, to follow orders. The Cullen's were all standing defensively, waiting for us to attack. A second later, Edward appeared beside Carlisle. Again, Sam spoke calmly in the alpha's voice:

_**We're leaving. NOW!"**_

Reluctantly, we stalked away from the Cullen's, and just before we entered the shadow of the woods, we all thought the same thing, knowing Edward would hear:

"_**Good luck at the fight tomorrow, you'll need it without us!"**_

**(E-PoV)**

**_"Good luck at the fight tomorrow, you'll need it without us!"_** I heard the wolves call as they vanished into the woods; eleven horse-sized wolves, disappearing into the black night.

Horrified, I watched as the wolves left the clearing, leaving us, standing there, stunned. When I told my family what they had said, Carlisle spoke.

"**Well…Well that didn't go well." **Carlisle said, sounding worried. That was the biggest understatement I had ever heard. I was shocked; _Bella _had nearly bitten my arm off thanks to Rosalie, that idiot.

The rest of my family were silent, except for Alice, who gasped suddenly, and I was sucked into her vision with her:

* * * * * *

_We were surrounded my more than 30 newborn vampires; Victoria sat in a tree branch watching us, as we were overwhelmed, each of us cornered by 3 newborns. She laughed as Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were grabbed and held in front of her. She silently told them to kill them; we could see Esme, Alice and Rosalie screaming their names, begging for them not to be hurt, to take them instead, but the newborns ignored them. We watched, as I broke free of the newborns restraining me and ran foreword to stop them. Victoria jumped down and grabbing both of my arms, ripped them out of their sockets. _

I flinched, but was brought back into the vision immediately.

_Three more newborns came and grabbing me, dragged me towards a blazing fire, soon to be a funeral pyre, then the rest of Victoria's army brought my family forward and began to rip them apart, leaving their heads so they could watch as the others and they themselves were burned alive in the raging inferno…_

_* * * * * * *_

The vision ended there.

"**What is it??" **Jasper shouted, feeling our horror and pain. He ran forward and shook his wife's tiny shoulders. **"What did you see!?" **he shouted again as our family stared at us, waiting for the answer.

"**We're all going to die tomorrow, the wolves aren't going to help us." **Alice and I whispered to our horrified family. In the distance, we heard the pack howling.


	12. A Legend

**AN: hey! For Chapter 11 training, 104 people have visited so far, and only 4 people bothered to review! That means 100 people didn't!! I want reviews! They give me ideas and help me write better! (Even Flames, cuz they make me mad, which helps in a battle or sad scene!)**

**Ok, not to mention names * cough * Augustmoon99 * cough * oh sorry about that, I have a cold… I have received some VERY hypocritical and rude comments from said *Cough. * Anonymous reviewers. So yes, that irritates me. But: here is the next chapter!**

**Put: THE END IS NEAR!!! In a review!**

* * *

(BellaPoV)

**"I can't believe those bloodsuckers!"** I growled as me and the rest of the pack paced angrily out on top of the cliffs. The sea rushed in and out below as the flames from our bon-fire crackled and spit sparks to the sky as logs shifted. Sam alone sat calmly in front of the blaze, talking with the other council members. The rest of the pack started to say something, but just then, Billy clapped his hands once, we all became silent and walked to the fireside and sat down at our Alpha's side.

**"How about I tell some of our legends before you guys run out and rip those vamps apart, something you'll probably regret later?"** Billy asked in a dramatic sounding voice.

The others rolled their eyes, but since I still did not know much of my ancestor's history, I was excited.

"**This is our oldest legend, far older than even the stories of the Cold Ones," Billy began.**

**"Long, long ago, before the Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki, when those who died simple ceased to exist, a young hunter by the name of Tain was hunting a red deer. Now Tain was one of the best hunters from the tribe, and he had been tracking this deer for days.**

**One night, the deer finally went to sleep. Tain shot it with an arrow and his aim was true. The deer died and he went to collect it. Just as he packed all the bones and meat into his pack, an old and starving she-wolf entered the clearing he was in. It was a little odd in that it didn't look exactly like a normal wolf, it's paws looking like furred, clawed hands as it shifted it's weight, and it's eyes had an intelligence like that of man.**

**Remembering his tribe, who were descended from wolves, he felt bad for the female and took out half the meat from his pack and walking slowly, dropped it on the ground in front of the wolf. The old she-wolf cocked her head at him, and began to eat. Tain sat down and waited till she had eaten her fill, and began to walk away, when a woman's voice sounded behind him.**

**He jumped and whirled around, but the wolf was the only being there. _'Hello?' _He called. Just then, the wolf rose onto its hind legs and opened its mouth.**

**'_Thank you, young hunter for the meat. Should you ever need help as the darkness closes in, and life seems impossible, call out my name, and I shall help you. I shall go now, for the night is almost over, and I must go back to my family.'_**

**She said to him. She was about to turn around, when Tain called out:**

**'_What is your name wolf?'_**

**She stared into his eyes for a moment, then spoke again as she walked away;**

**'_My name is Lunabell.' _Then she faded into the darkness of the forest.**

**When he returned to the tribe, he told everyone his incredible encounter with the she-wolf, and the Chief named him the Master Hunter of the tribe for his wisdom and skill with the bow.**

**Many years passed, and Tain fought many a battle and gained much glory. He took a wife and had many children, until one night, as he lay in bed, now an old man, he felt death coming, and remembered the wolf from all those years ago. He had told everyone what the wolf said, and they vowed to remember it. Now he felt the darkness gathering, and he called out to his wife and children. They gathered around his bedside, cried for him. He told them not to be sad, and that he would watch over them when he left. Suddenly, he cried out that name he had heard all those years ago:**

**'_Lunabell!_**

**Just then as he finished, his family watched as a silvery, transparent figure of a wolf standing on two legs and with furred and clawed hands for forepaws appeared, The figure floated above the bed and held out her hand for Tain's. As soon as he took it, the light left his eyes, and a silvery figure like that of the wolf floated out of his body and, with a last look at his family, Tain flew into the sky with the she-wolf.**

**"Since then, the spirit of the wolf, Lunabell, has taken all of our dead into the Spirit world. Not since that time has anyone seen Lunabell as she comes to take the soul's of the departed to the Spirit World. Perhaps only those who could spirit walk could see her, or maybe it is that no one has said her name as they die that no one can see her. Or perhaps this is just a legend, a story."**

When Billy finished the tale of Tain and Lunabell, I blinked, dazed. As he had told the story, I had felt as though I could actually hear and see the people in the story. It seems it had had a similar effect on the others too; Jacob had had his eyes open, and was staring at nothing, like he was daydreaming until he blinked multiple times and looked around in confusion. The others were the same.

After eating dinner (each of us had 2 two liter bottles of Pepsi, and an entire pizza for ourselves) we had all gotten really tired. After all, staying up all night for two nights and running around who knows how long even before that, that's bound to make anyone tired.

Leah and Seth were already asleep; Paul had collapsed after his 7th slice of pizza, Quil, Jared, Collin, Brady, Embry and Sam were all asleep, just laying there next to the dying fire. But then again, werewolves don't really get cold do they?

The Council members, including Billy, had all gone home once we started eating. Now only Jacob and me were awake. He had scooted over next to me while I was eating, and now both of us were sharing the last two pieces from Seth's pizza that he'd sleepily said anyone could have right before he fell asleep.

As I munched on the pizza crust, Jacob scooted closer and draped his arm around my shoulder. I yawned, which made Jacob yawn too. We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, until after yawning again, Jacob slowly lay down on the ground, and I lay down next to him.

Watching the stars together, I had one of those thoughts you get randomly: how is it we are alive, on this planet? How did life begin? What is the meaning of it all? What's the point? What happens when we die? Is it like in the stories? Of Heaven and Hell, Lunabell and Tain? Reincarnation? If so, how do the gods know, who is bad, and who is good? With those thought, I drifted off to sleep, here on a cliff top with my pack and my Jacob.

* * *

**Yes, I know it is short, BUT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!!! And No, that legend is NOT a Real Quileute Legend! It is just something I made up! But those of you who have read my other story,**

**_Lycanthropy_, would notice a certain name in there…. Or at least you should have.**

**I WILL NOT PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS I GET 10 REVEIWS! NO FLAMES WILL BE COUNTED! AND I MEAN THAT! 10 REVIEWS! THAT'S IT! 10 OF YOU SOULD BE ABLE TO CLICK THAT GREEN BUTTON AND TYPE!**

**And thank you all who have reviewed already, except for that certain *Cough *.**


	13. A GRANDE FINALE

Chapter 13: Finale

AN: hey **Heroes** fans! There's a Guest star in here! Can you guess who? Ill give you a hint: "Save the cheerleader, Save the world" he's the one who **wants** to kill the cheerleader, or rather cut her head open…

Previously: With those thoughts, I drifted off to sleep, here on a cliff top with my pack and my Jacob.

**(BellaPoV)**

_**In the dream, I was running. Running, running, running. And with me was my pack, racing over the forest ground as we sprinted towards where we were needed most**__. __**As we neared a break in the trees, I looked up and saw a flash of fire, and something pale that glittered in the light of the fire, as it was ripped apart. It looked up, and with a rage filled roar, I looked into his gold eyes—**_

With a shout, I jerked awake, and would have fallen over the edge of the cliff if Jacob hadn't grabbed me with a surprised exclamation. His shout woke up the others, who found us both laughing at the close call. I looked over at the setting sun, and was amazed to realize we had slept the entire night, and the next day.

"**What'd we miss?" **Paul asked, sounding like he was going to fall back asleep, he eyed us suspiciously.

"**Bella nearly fell of the cliff when she woke up!" **Jacob said laughing.

"**Well, that's one way to start your morning." **Seth said smiling.

"**Yeah, that'd defiantly wake you up, no need for coffee!" **Leah chimed in.

"**Ok ok! I almost fell off a cliff when I woke up its not that funny!" **I shouted, starting to get annoyed. There was a moment of silence, and then they all started laughing again. I rolled my eyes. Jumping up, I ran over to the woods to phase, shouting out behind me:

"**C'mon you guys, we gotta go to the Cullen's." **I said, realizing what my dream had been about.

"**What for? We gonna take down the vamps?" **Jared said eagerly.

"**Nope," **I said smiling, **"we're gonna save them." ** With that, we all raced into the woods, phasing and howling a battle cry to the night air.

**(Edward PoV) **

We were ready. Ready to die. We waited in the clearing for Victoria and her army to appear, spread out in a circle facing outwards. We knew we were going to die; there was no doubt about that, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. We had all said our goodbyes already. As we waited, I thought about Bella, how angry she had been, and how they had left, promising not to help us in the fight. The last time we had spoken to each other we'd been arguing, and she'd nearly bitten my arm off. She would not be here to help fight. But oddly enough, I was relived. Just because _I _was going to cease to exist, doesn't mean _she_ had to die too. As long as she was alive and happy, I realized, I would gladly die today to defend her, even if she didn't want _me_ anymore.

I had been trying to ignore my family's thoughts, to give them privacy, but I automatically turned my head when I heard my name. It was Alice, who was standing with Jasper. I walked over and asked her what was wrong. Her eyes were unfocused, and I could tell she was looking for the future, to see if we had any hope. Any hope at all. But all she got was a blank.

"**Alice? What's wrong?" **Jasper asked quietly, sounding worried. I could feel him feeling all of my family's stress, worry, and despair.

**"I-It's the future, I can't see it anymore. Its just one big blank…" **Alice whispered sounding afraid.

** "Is that normal? Are the wolves near?"** He asked, trying not to panic. She didn't answer, but I could hear what she was thinking:

_Or is it because the future will not matter to us soon, when only death awaits us?_

Suddenly, we all stiffened and snarled, whirling to face the trees. Victoria and her army had come.

**(BellaPoV)**

As we raced through the woods 10 minutes later, I could smell the smoke from a fire up ahead. I started to panic: were we too late? What was going on!?

The forest flashed past so slowly, I felt like we were going an inch an hour, like we were running in slow motion, I was so worried. The Cullen's were like another family to me. After about 15 minutes, we were finally close enough to start to hear the battle. Snarls and growls echoed in the night, the crash of boulders and the ripping of metal announced the vampires fighting ahead of us. I could now see the flicker of a fire, as we ascended a hill and looked down. In a second we took in everything, as we froze in shock. What we saw horrified us:

The Cullen's, all of them were surrounded, their faces filled with pain, despair and rage as the newborns surrounding them tore at them with their teeth and hands. I saw Carlisle standing protectively in front of Esme, who looked scary, her motherly face twisted in fear and bloodlust as Carlisle kept her from getting hurt by using himself as a shield. She leaped forward with a hiss and leaped on the back of a newborn who had tried to bite Carlisle's neck, Esme's face, lit up by the flickering of a huge fire in the center of the field, was positively terrifying. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie fought near their adoptive parents, back to back as they tried to keep the others from getting hurt, and barely succeeding. They looked like the monsters they believe they were: pale faces twisted in rage, eyes burning with the fire of hate, teeth exposed as they snarled and hissed at their attackers, bone- colored hands curved into claws, granite legs used to kick their opponents feet out from under them, uncountable strength used to rip their enemies apart.

I looked around, and spotted Edward, who was surrounded by 5 newborns, which he fought by himself. I watched as, two of the leaped forward as the other three distracted him, and leaping onto his back, they began to claw at him with their nails and bite him with their venom coated fangs.

He cried out in pain, and I heard the laughter of that of the insane, spotting where it was coming from, I saw Victoria, sitting in a tree as she watched her army killing my family, my friends. Her red hair looked like the flame dancing before her. I felt my rage building up in me, and the other wolves too, as all of the Cullen's were separated, and forced toward the fire at Victoria's command. We watched as she leaped from the tree and walked over to the struggling Edward. She smiled, and I saw her mouth move as she spoke, and the newborns restraining him began to push him towards the blazing inferno.

Suddenly free of the paralyzing effects of shock and fear, I was now so enraged that a red mist clouded my vision, the fury metallic on my tongue as I let out a bloodcurdling howl of rage as the pack charged down the hill as one. I saw Victoria and her army stare in shock as eleven horse sized wolves, all enraged with such a fury, came hurtling towards them down a hill, howling to the night sky. All the newborns released the Cullen's and ran to this new threat, so fast they were a blur.

As the two armies met, wolf crashed into vampire, and all began to rip and tear at their enemies. I could hear all of my pack as they fought the newborns, feel their pain and triumph as they dealt an injury or received one. I was fighting two newborns, a male and a female, when suddenly a vampire was beside me, fighting the newborns. I knew it was Edward when I saw the flash of his bronze hair, and heard his familiar snarl.

I quickly dispatched the newborns with his help when pain shot through my leg, pain that wasn't mine. I whirled around, listening, and saw Jacob surrounded by the newborns that had attacked Edward earlier, one of them had broken his leg, and they were all closing in. with a howl of fear and rage, I raced towards him, just as a vampire leaped for his throat.

**(Edward PoV)**

I watched in amazement as the pack, whose thoughts were filled with fury, charged down the hill howling. I was even more shocked when I saw Bella leading the charge, and when the newborns restraining me let go, I could only stare as the wolves and the newborns met with a thunderous crash, the wolves' teeth and claws flashing as they tore at the vampires attacking them.

The newborns, which were already tired from fighting with us, were weakened, and some were injured, and they were not used to fighting with werewolves, they underestimated their strength and speed, and many met their end because of that grave mistake. I saw Bella fighting two of the uninjured newborns, and after that second of paralysis, I raced to her and was at her side in an instant.

We quickly killed the newborns, I threw their remains into the fire, and felt a flash of pain from Bella, and turning, saw her race toward Jacob, who was surrounded by the vampires that had been attacking me, just as one leaped for his throat, teeth bared. I stared again in amazement as Bella fearlessly barreled into the vampire's side, knocking him off course and saving Jacob's life.

I looked around, and saw my family fighting along side the pack, last night's fight forgotten. I stared as Leah and Seth took down three vampires in one attack, and as Emmett, working with Paul, Jared and Sam, destroyed 10 newborns by themselves, as Alice and Jasper fought next to Carlisle and Esme.

Suddenly, three newborns charged at me, teeth bared, and I went on the defensive as they jumped at me. Hearing their thoughts, I ducked down and rolled to the side as they soared through the space I had just occupied. They automatically turned around in mid-air, so that they landed facing me. Their crimson eyes were glowing, and their thoughts full of the rage and bloodlust that clouded the minds of all new vampires.

In the second that they paused before they attacked, I saw that all three were females, two looked so alike they were probably twins: long Blonde hair, the same shaped faces, expressions, and their voices were almost exactly the same. I heard their thoughts as they stared at me, confirming my suspicions that they were twins. The third had black hair, and had it kind of like an Afro, but not to poofy, like the kind people would make fun of. Her skin was slightly darker than most vampires's, leading me to believe she was dark skinned as a human, and her expression reminded me of a wolf's. But the most shocking thing of all about them was that they could communicate telepathically to each other, and their power seemed to only work with them. But what I heard in their thoughts stunned me:

_**Is he the Mind reader?**_

_**I don't know! **__She__** never said what he looks like!**_

_**Well we need to find him, so we can help him take Sylar out before he kills everyone!**_

_**Yeah, but how do you know he wont think it's a trick? I mean we've been with her for **__five months__** and haven't done anything to stop her! I'm mean sure, we hunted animals when she wasn't around, then drank donated blood to fool her, but what have we done to **__Help__** anyone?**_

_** We saved that one girl in the alleyway that Victoria gave us. we let her go. And that family, and the doctor, and Bree! Remember her? She got changed, and Victoria wanted her dead 'cuz she did something wrong, but we helped her escape!**_

_**But besides that! What difference did it make?**_

_**It made a difference to them.**_

I was now staring at them in shock openly. These three newborns had plotted Victoria's downfall, had saved a vampire and multiple _humans! And_they hadn't even tried to actually attack anyone yet, only pretending so they could find me and help me kill Victoria!

"**Yes! I am the mind reader, what's your plan?" **I asked them, completely shocking them. They rose out of their defensive crouches, and walking forward quickly, they told me their plan with their thoughts as they turned around and flew at a newborn that was about to bash Jared in the head and pulled him apart with ease. They threw the twitching pieces into the fire and smiled at Jared who was staring at them incredulously, I shouted to him as I took out another newborn:

"**They're on our side!"**

He looked at me, and in his thoughts I could tell he heard me, and so did the others. Just then, from his mind, I saw through Bella's eyes as she, Jacob, Sam, Paul and Jasper killed four more newborns. Now the only one left was Victoria. She was standing at the top of a huge tree, staring in horror at what had become of her army; purple smoke rose from the fire with the smell of vampire's burning.

Everyone turned and surrounded the tree, and, my family, the newborns that were on our side, and me scaled the tree and those surrounding it to get to her. Instead of jumping to another tree like we expected, she leaped down and charged past the wolves that ran after her. With a shock, I realized I couldn't read her mind…

As she ran with the wolves in chasing her, she suddenly shouted out:

"**Gabriel! Your time has come!"**

The twin newborns and their friend shouted in horror and terror as a ring of bright red fire surrounded the wolves as Victoria leaped onto a huge rock, and beside her a human appeared out of thin air. He had short, brown hair, bushy eyebrows, dark brown eyes, a square-ish shaped head, and the look of a predator on his face that looked more natural on him than any vampire I had ever met. I had the feeling, that he loved the feeling of killing, of taking someone's life away. His mind was also blocked, but I could tell that he had more power than even the Volturi.

He smiled, and reached out his hand, as if he were grabbing someone's throat, and smiled when all of the wolves froze and began to gasp and choke. He glanced up at us as we prepare to jump down, and I felt all my muscles freeze. I couldn't move! Pain was building in my lungs from reading the wolves' minds. I tried to shout, but couldn't open my mouth.

I could hear the agonized cries of the wolves as they suffocated, because of this human. Victoria tried to tell him to stop, to let _her_ kill them, but he glared at her and with a flick of his wrist, she flew across the field and right into the fire with a scream of terror. As she screamed in agony as the fire consumed her, he shouted out angrily:

"_**My name is Sylar!"**_

**(BellaPoV)**

Suddenly, Victoria jumped down from the tree and landing behind us, ran off to the trees. We took off after her, but as she leaped onto a massive rock at the edge of the clearing, she shouted out:

"**Gabriel! Your time has come!"**

And a _human_ appeared next to her out of thin air. I could hear his heart beat, and see that his eyes were a dark, almost black brown. He had super-bushy eyebrows, short dark hair, and the look a predator has as he stalks his prey. It reminded me that of James' when he had tortured me in the ballet studio… all of that was wiped from my mind as he reached out his hand toward us, as if to grab something, and I felt something wrap around my throat, choking the others and me.

We all froze and began to gasp for air. The man, Gabriel, glanced up, I heard all the Cullen's and those three newborns that were helping us freeze. Victoria stepped towards him, telling him to stop, to let _her_ be the one to kill us, but he just glared at her, and with a twitch of his wrist, my nemesis went sailing threw the air, right into the fire, screaming in terror. As she got caught in the blaze, crying out in pain, Gabriel shouted out angrily:

"_**My name is Sylar!"**_

I felt the other's pain more than I did my own, especially Jacob's. That Jacob had to die filed me with such a rage, much more powerful than that of when we had charged down the hill to rescue the Cullen's, that all I saw was red, and suddenly, I felt something like a current surrounding my body, like a shield. Instinctively, I pushed it out in an explosive force until it covered everyone around me; everyone except the man who said his name was Sylar. Instantly, the feeling of chocking disappeared, and I hurriedly drew in a deep lungful of air. The others began to gasp as they found they could breath again, and the Cullen's leaped from the tree next to us and charged at Sylar. I could feel everyone under the shield around my mind as a point of light that I could see in my mind, like a memory. Each individual's light was like a fingerprint; no two were exactly alike.

I launched forward at Sylar, who was vainly trying to freeze people in place or shoot fire at us, but it swirled around my shield like water around a rock in a river. The fire flickered around us, and I made sure the shield was thicker around the vampires; fire was deadly to them, like their venom was to us, irreparable.

As I landed on him, snapping my jaws at his neck and clawing him, the others surrounded me and help me kill him, I felt guilty about that, he was a human, who we were supposed to protect, but that guilt disappeared when, right before he died, he pulled a knife out of nowhere and tried to through it at Jacob. Before he could, I closed by jaws around his throat and bit down, hard.

He died instantly, and I felt his blood in my mouth, which I spit out in disgust. Just then, I looked up and realized the fighting was over. Everyone was still for a minute, before everyone started to cheer, laughing and shouting in joy and relief. Alice ran into Jasper's arms and dry sobbed in relief, Jasper looking into his wife's eyes protectively. Rosalie and Emmet kissed, Carlisle and Esme hugged each other and watched their family, while we all howled to the sky our victory, and began to run around play fighting with each other, snarling and growling happily.

I quietly walked over to Jacob and sat down next to him, and watched with him the other wrestling, Emmett had joined in now, and everyone else was ganging up on him when Alice came to his rescue, Jasper watching in amusement as Alice weaved around the wolves with lightning speed when they tried to tackle her, Leah, the fastest, suddenly caught up with her and accidentally splattered mud on Alice's shirt. She ran away terrified at Alice's shout of indignation and took off after her, a ball of mud in hand. She hurled the projectile at Leah, but missed, hitting poor Seth instead. Soon a mud fight ensued, with Jake and me laughing along with the rest until I noticed Edward walking away slowly into the trees.

I looked at Jacob, and reading my thoughts, he said:

"_**Go, talk to him, he's sad that he doesn't have anyone to celebrate with, after all, he still loves you, but you don't love him. I know how it feels, I be right here," **_He promised, and I darted off after Edward, Carlisle and Esme watching curiously.

As I walked into the woods after him, I followed his scent to a large tree and looked up. He was sitting up on a branch high up in the tree, looking despairingly at the full moon and the stars. He ignored me until I called his name with my mind, then he looked down at me.

"**What do you want, Bella?" **He asked quietly, barely concealed pain in his voice.

"**Edward, I just want to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry I cant love you the way you want me to, the way I used to, before I imprinted on Jacob. But, I couldn't bare it to cause him pain, or leave him… or if he left me, it would literally kill me, or him, if one of us left for another. But trust me, there is someone out there for you, but its not me, but I will help you get through this."**

He just looked at me sadly before replying:

"**But Bella, what I feel for you, I have never been in love before, it feels permanent…I could never feel for you differently than I do now." **He whispered.

"_**That's not true, look at my dad! Renee! They fell in love in high school like us, got married, and had me, then got a divorce! Now my moms remarried!"**_

Just as he was about to reply, his eyes widened in shock, and I felt a _whoosh _of air rush toward me, saw a blur of something running very fast, and a slit-second later felt a piercing pain in my neck as Edward shouted in horror as he leaped from the tree towards me. I felt myself falling as if in slow-motion, my heart thudded loudly in my head as scorching pain burned it's way into my system, to my heart. I shrieked so loudly in agony that my howl went higher than a human could hear.

I could feel nothing but the agony as blackness clouded my mind, I could not hear anything over the roar of my pulse in my ears; Edwards' cold hands cradling me, seeing him silently shouting my name as I stared at nothing; seeing everyone screaming as my body became limp; seeing Jacob, come charging towards me, eyes filled with agony, the pain of our shared minds and the pain of me dying; I saw Jasper and Emmett furiously ripping a newborn we had missed to pieces, biting him mercilessly, their eyes filled with fury and agony.

I could see Jacob and the other wolves gathered around me, their eyes filled with tears the size of golf balls as they cried. My Vision blurred for a second, and when it cleared I saw all of the stars blazing brightly, and the hazy of something silvery, it looked like what I imagined Lunabell from the legend would look like.

She was very beautiful, shining silver fur, bright eyes like the stars, shining with intelligence. I stared silently as she came nearer, and she became more in focus as she glided closer, she had long fur, almost like hair on the top of her head that went to her waist, the hair-like fur had braids of grass in them, with some indigenous-looking beads in them, her forepaws looked more like fur covered hands with claws where fingernails would be. Her eyes were pitch black, but with the reflected light of the stars shining. It seemed as if everyone else could not see her. As she drew closer, I whispered her name as a question:

"**Lunabell?" **With a shock that didn't really matter because of the pain, and the fact that I was dying, I realized that somehow, I had Phased back to human form and that someone has put their shirt on me to cover me up. Probably Edward.

As soon as I spoke her name, everyone gasped, and stared at Lunabell in wonder and shock. She smiled at them and walking forward, she reached out her hand for mine. I stared at it, then struggling against the darkness that was gathering at my vision, and trying to ignore the burning that was slowly starting to go numb, I spoke to Jacob now:

"**Stay, when I leave, stay. For me please…" **I whispered weakly. **"Promise…me"**

Jacob started to cry even harder, but with a shaky voice, he whispered to me:

"**Promise."**

With a sigh of relief, I leaned forward and took Lunabell's' hand.

**AN: DON'T KILL ME! There will be a sequel: "BIRTH BY SLEEP"!**

**AND an epilogue! So stay tuned and check in a lot! _BUT: I will not put up the sequel UNLESS I get 20 reviews for this!!!!_**


	14. Epilogue: Dawn

Epilogue: Dawn

As I opened my eyes, I was very confused. Where was I? How long had it been since…what? _Who_ was I? I was lying on the ground, curled in a ball. As I leaned back to sit on my knees, I blinked, looking around. I was in a large clearing, surrounded by wildflowers and trees, and it looked like it was snowing. No, not snowing, ash was falling everywhere, coating the ground. I now saw that all the trees had been burned smoke still rising from the remains. There was something in the center of the clearing.

I got unsteadily to my feet. I looked at my arms and gasped. My arms were longer than normal, reaching past my knees, and were covered in black and white fur, and my hands had fur too, but where my fingernails would be were sharp, silver claws, about an inch long each. At the center of my palm there was a rough pad like those on a dog's foot. My feet were the same, but longer. I ran my clawed hands gently over my head, and discovered I had a long snout, and sharp teeth. I ran my tongue over them, and discovered I was thirsty. I kept feeling, and felt my edges of my ears. They were pointy, like a cat's.

What was I? I couldn't remember. I pushed those thoughts away from my mind and cautiously crept towards the thing in the middle of the clearing I was in. as I drew closer, I saw that it was a pile of burnt wood, with a pile of ashes in the center. An odd smell hung in the air around it, a sickly sweet smell, like the stuff they burn in churches.

Suddenly, that smell brought everything back to me. I was Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee, second female werewolf of all time, the imprint of Jacob Black, I was part of the Quileute Pack, we kept humans safe from vampires, vampires like Victoria, we were werewolves, but…not like this. Not like the Hollywood movies, we turning into giant wolves… Suddenly horror filled me; where was everyone? What had happened here? The last thing I remember was being bitten by that newborn, the fiery agony, and Lunabell coming. I looked around wildly. I could guess what had happened. The fire we were using to kill the army of newborns, had probably gotten out of control, and had started a forest fire.

I had to get out of here, had to find them. I started running through the trees, leaving the burned clearing far behind as I ran faster than I ever remembered running. Trees flashed past at the speed of light, everything was a blur, but somehow, I managed to not run into a tree. I followed the path I knew would take me to the Cullen's house. I was halfway there when I felt a stabbing pain in my lower stomach. I stumbled to a stop, and let out a gasp as the pain came again. I collapsed to my knees as the pain continued, and I felt _something_ moving inside me.

_Oh. My. God. _I thought. Somehow, I knew instinctively. I was pregnant. I was filled with confusion as the pain continued. I remembered that night with Jacob, two days before the fight, but everyone said werewolves couldn't get pregnant! I mean, my…my "cycles" stopped for crying out loud! I felt my stomach and felt a large bump that I had _somehow_ not noticed before. As I lay my hand against it, I felt something kick my hand. Tears welled up as I started to cry. Not because of the pain, but because I never imagined myself as a mom, and not just because I thought I couldn't have children after I became a werewolf. I'd never really liked children, always crying and making messes, but in that instant that I felt that kick, I desperately wanted this child.

As the pain continued, in the instinct of a wolf, I turned around from the Cullen's house and raced again into the woods, in search of a cave or an abandoned den for the child I would have soon. I didn't know how the Cullen's would react to me, also I didn't know if I could change or anything, or if I could talk in this form. I tried: but no good. It came out sounding like a broken snarl. I shook my head. It didn't matter.

Finally I came across the perfect spot as the pain became to get worse: an ancient wolf den abandoned years ago, it went in deep and had enough room for me and probably two full grown normal wolves. I crawled inside and curled up at the back, which was shaped like a large circle. It was pitch-black back here, but my eyes adjusted quickly. It was about 20 feet from the entrance, with a smaller tunnel behind me, probably for an escape route.

The pain came again, and again, as I lay down, here in the darkness of an ancient wolf pack's birthing den.


End file.
